Just A Girl All The Boys Wanna Dance With
by Sage94
Summary: Autumn and Kai in the different setting, based off of 'A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me'. Some multiple pairings/triangles. OC/Bill Beckett, OC/Pete Wentz Read and Definitely Review.
1. Chapter 1: Autumn & Kai

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"**

**Disclaimer?: So this is my adaptation to the wonderful video of Fall Out Boy. i do not own anyone except my plot and my characters. i wish i owned william.**

She slipped around the corner swiftly, like she always did, when sneaking around at night. She was going to visit her friend who was only five blocks away; three if you cut through the Davidson's yard.

Her name was Autumn and she was in very great danger. Of course she knew this. She was always in danger. Not that her parents believed her. This was the town where everything happened as it should and anything that didn't was covered up quickly.

The adults had easily succumbed to listening to the power people, the mayors, the police, and yada yada yada. The Teenagers were beginning to lose their sight of what's right once they begin to embrace their adulthood. The children could see the nightmares in the streets, when the parents would occasionally bring them out for the odd late dinner.

You see, the children could see the vampires and their fangs. They could see the monsters regular people—they before-trusted—as they were underneath. There was a fair amount of crime that can be seen.

But the thing is that, after every night, the damage would be gone in the morning.

The way Autumn saw it was:

**HERE YE VAMPIRES**

**Fighting hours from sundown (7:00pm) to dawn (6:30am)**

**Clean up the mess, or they'll know**

Autumn could hear the fighting, as it was especially loud that Friday night. She approached the back door of her friend's house, Kai.

"Yo, Kai, let me in already. The fog's rollin' in." Kai quickly opened and closed the door for her best friend.

"So what did you wanna talk about, Auto?" Kai said.

"Do I need an excuse to come over?" Autumn winked.

"Well, I'm just saying. It's way past sundown. What time is it? Lemme check."

"Its close to midnight." Autumn said, beating her to the punch.

"_11:56,_" Kai sassed.

"Whatever. Dude, the vamps were _loud_ tonight. Almost woke up my parents. But I would sooner wake them up before the vamps did." Autumn gushed.

"How come you can hear them? I had to strain my ears and open my windows." Kai pouted for a second, but wasn't really deterred by it.

"Don't worry. We can meet at my house next time."

Autumn pulled her backpack off her back and searched for the chips she bought after school for their rendezvous. They sat and ate, while watching vampire movies. Every once in a while, you could hear tearing and screams coming faintly from outside. The girls paused their movie whenever the roars were loudest from outside.

This was a weekly thing, but had recently been getting close to daily.

It was around dawn on the Saturday.

"Well, I better get home. See you at the skate park? Say, noon?" Autumn asked, and yawned.

"Yeah. Hey, bring that book. Tempted? Yeah, that one; I still need to read it."

Autumn and Kai didn't really skateboard, the just sat on the patch of grass beside it on blanket. They would read, and sometimes play a string or two on the acoustic they practically shared. But most of all, they people watched. They liked to see the bite marks on the skin of most of the boys and the change of color in the eyes.

The girls in their class were actually rather dense. Whichever was the best fuck for them, I guess. Autumn and Kai were definitely not prude, but they didn't' join in on the reindeer games of the hoes in the small high school.

Despite not going to the parties (that just between you and me, invited vampires), they weren't unpopular. They had a fair few friends, who were for the most part, the dropouts, the skippers and the normal kids. Sluts and preps were at another level.

Autumn and Kai were really opposite in looks. But you'd think they were sisters or something; joined at the shoulders, and trading music all the time. A sport? They joined it together. A band? They were the local one.

Kai was tall, had shoulder length straight hair, pretty much a scene kid. She had such a little nose, blue green eyes, and huge lips. No, she is not African American, my brother.

Autumn was tanned, also tall, and exotic looking. Black eyes, super long black hair, a straight nose, and punkish clothes. She wasn't into _all _black though.

They had pretty similar attitudes, but weren't all the same. Autumn likes strawberries, Kai hates em'. I don't know; I'm just the narrator. This is only partial omniscient, for now.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kai had packed up her guitar and laptop. She slipped on her shoes, skinny jeans, tee shirt and a hoodie, and had time to spare to straighten her hair, and get ready for the day. She grabbed the usual blanket they sat on before waking down her quiet suburban street. She whistled and enjoyed the walk down.

Autumn on the other hand took awhile before she rolled out of bed. She grabbed a pair of skinnies from the hamper and a clean shirt from her second drawer. She went to the washroom and brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower. In less than five minutes, she got out and pulled on her clothes and ran out the door, to catch up with her friend at the park.

* * *

The previous night…

There was a raucous laughter emitting from the fluorescent-lit room. There was a regular middle aged man tied to a chair in the middle of a meeting. There was an admittedly handsome man at the head of a U-shaped table. He was busy thinking of a better situation for his coven.

"Boss, the blood is getting cold." Michael said. He was essentially the lackey.

"Ugh, go find your self a whore then, if you want blood that badly." Brendon said. He was practically the boss' right hand man.

"You know I hate that shit."

"_You know I hate—" _Brendon started to tease, but was cut off by the boss' impatience.

"Must we use such language?" He said, unnaturally calm. "I am trying to plan the future of this coven and you, gentlemen, are…" he paused. The lower vampires in the room were backing away, "Running my time. I have done so much for this town and all I have in return is bumbling children running into walls, and getting spoiled takeout!" By this time, boss was infuriated. His beautiful face was twisted and fangs fully extended. The boss, who was William Beckett, gestured to the man in the middle, snapped his fingers and the helpless man caught fire. Some of the lowly vampires, surrounding the walls of the dirty room they vacated, chuckled at the man's pain. William turned to them and snapped his fingers, and they too caught fire.

He was not pleased. The battle for turf in the city was at high stakes. This town had an unnatural tasty blood supply, yet dwindling.

He needed something worth keeping him here. The younger they targeted, the tastier the blood, but it spoiled them too easily, if they turned.

The Negroes were moving in; he could see them in the streets. Travis had moved his travelling 'folk' into the neighborhood. He claimed he wasn't staying, only passing by. And then there was the matter of the "hunters".

He liked to refer to them as the Ghostbusters. He knew they recruited his handpicked warrior, Peter. They hunted and sometimes killed a vampire, maybe once every couple of months.

Peter wasn't much older than some of the graduates from the local high school. William had seen so much potential in him, so he chose him to join. He hadn't really counted on the rebellious side.

_It will pass. It always does with the young ones, _William kept telling himself.

William told the boys he was going for a stroll, so he permitted them to pick someone out each.

"Please, just don't kill anyone," He said, grabbing his white gloves and his cane, walking out the rusty doors.

He yawned, admiring another early night. The moon was shining, the dew on the grass already glistening from the Starlight.

_I may be an evil monster, but I'm most certainly still a gentleman, _He thought to himself.

He decided to check up on the food. He heard some of the bad children "partying" in the streets, and playing the rap music. He sent them to sleep. The music ceased and cars started pulling away, to their houses.

He walked a little farther away, closer to the suburban neighborhoods. Where the good snacks played. But it was well past their bedtime.

He flicked down the lights as he walked down the quiet street.

Suddenly, he heard a door creak; pattered footsteps around the third house on the left. It was a girl, judging by her shadow. He followed her at a fair distance, just to be sure, but there was no way that she could hear or see him. He was a man of the night.

She appeared to be sneaking somewhere, judging by her stance. Naughty child. The chill night wind blew her scent towards his face.

He shivered and shuddered.

She slipped away before he could compose himself.

**I have more in the story bucket of love. **

**So uh, this story is really spur of the moment. I recently got back into Fall Out Boy's **_**From Under the Cork Tree.**_

**So I think next chapter shall include Mr. Peter Wentz.**

**ps, William sounds really old.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pete Wentz

Chapter 2

Autumn arrived at the park out of breath. She sat down quickly on the blanket next to Kai and sighed.

"Sorry I'm late, man. I just woke up."

"I know. Don't worry bout it. But come closer." Autumn moved her ear to Kai's face, where she whispered, "You know Jeff from downtown? He totally has new bite marks. Someone's been getting busy with the lady vamps, ya know." The two girls glanced over at Jeff, who did a jump on his skateboard. He seemed to have strength he didn't have a couple days ago. He went to the half-pipe; where he did a trick even Tony Hawk would be jealous of.

"What the fuck? Where are all of the vampires coming from? I used to know these guys, and suddenly they're hanging out with the vamps?" Autumn said. A couple of the skater vamps turned to their direction, but lost interest.

"Its too bad these guys don't burn up in the sun. Dude, wasn't Jeff at that party last night?" Kai said.

"I don't know anymore. I stopped getting asked to parties before Christmas." Autumn said, kind of disappointed.

"Well, we can't help that we have other things to do. Maybe one day we'll use that extra time to do homework…" They gave half a moment to think about it before each had grimaces painted on their faces.

"Erm—"Autumn tried to protest but failed to find words.

"Let's not speak of the 'h'-word again," Kai said.

They laughed it off and people watched a bit before the boy, Jeff came up to them.

"I noticed you ladies were talking about me. Would you consider coming to a soirée with me and my new _Vampire _friends? You're smelling very good today," He gave a long creepy sniff into the air.

"I knew you were already creepy Jeff, but please. And _you_ have friends?" Kai snapped, gesturing to the vampires standing a little way away from them.

"I bet they aren't even the Dandies. Are you hanging out with Travis?" Autumn said half interested, half disgusted.

Jeff got a dark look in his red eyes. He might be better looking thanks to a transformation, but confidence definitely wasn't included in the package. It took a lot out of him to just walk over.

His new friends could be heard laughing in the background. All three of them turned to look at Jeff's new crew. They were rude-looking boys who didn't even seem like they treated Jeff right.

"Jeff, you don't have to be a jerk just because you turned into a vampire. Why don't you just go to school on Monday and then we'll get over this? They aren't even nice." Autumn said.

"You don't understand Autumn; they're my kind. Travis is gonna wake up soon… so just stay away from us then if you don't wanna be bitten." Jeff whispered the last part sweetly.

He walked away, his shoulders hunched a little.

"I don't know why you're so nice to him. He was trying to get laid, and then eat us." Kai said, still glaring in the group.

"Yeah, well, he did used to go to our school. He wasn't _all_ bad. He's only a jerk in front of his friends." Autumn said thoughtfully.

_She can be nice at the most unconventional times, _Kai thought, shaking her head. "Whatever, the good skaters are going home. Let's go get lunch."

They picked up their stuff and dropped it off at Autumn's house, which was closer to the park. The girls decided the best place to eat was at downtown at the popular café. Though Kai was convinced it was run by vampires.

* * *

It was close to sundown and Autumn called home to say she was going out for dinner.

"So mom, can Kai sleep over tonight... cool, thanks we'll be back before eight… Yeah… I love you too… Ugh, mom, really? I'll do it tomorrow. Promise." She hung up before her mom could add anything else to her chore list.

"Kay, we're set. Let's eat at that Pizzeria." Kai said.

At the pizzeria, they sat at a table with their pizza's eyeing the cute boy sitting in his own little corner. By this time, the streetlights had turned on and the sunset was shining through the window.

Autumn pointed her chin over in his direction, and Kai caught on quickly. The young man had dark circles under his eyes, and had this unkempt quality to him. His eyes shifted to them, but they had obviously mastered the act of checking guys out. He had black hair that shaded his eyes. He had on this knowing smirk as they watched him. He was definitely a vampire, but the thing was, was that he didn't seem dangerous. He seemed like any old graduate, not much older than the girls.

He got up and approached them.

* * *

William could not sleep. While everyone was sleeping in their coffins in their club-like basement, he was trying to recall the scent. He didn't even know what she looked like. The _girl_. He decided she was in her adolescence. He needed proof or something of hers to get a tracker on her. He had to taste it.

When the first of his troupe were awakening, he called another meeting in the fluorescent-lighted room.

"My friends, we've have a problem, don't we." It wasn't a question, "Travis is moving in. But with a little more control, we can get all the power in the town to banish them. Who is covering the transformation of the mayor?"

Brendon raised a dainty gloved hand and said, "I do. And I must say, he is denser than he looks."

Laughter resounded the room. The harsh light did not enhance their beautiful features, but rather revealed the years of anger and contempt on their faces. They were, after all, hundreds of years old.

"And who is do we have watching the teenagers?"

"We have Spencer. He was out at the high school, and he's hasn't reported back yet. I suspect he's with his _friends_." Michael said.

"Good. We have them at a young age." William said. He wasn't so much concerned about that. He was trying to find _her_ scent. But it was true. If he had his people in the trust of the young humans, then they could control the city.

"Who wants to go for a stroll?"

* * *

"Don't I know you?" The man said, gesturing to Autumn and Kai.

"Excuse me? You must have us mistaken… But we don't mind." Kai said, and tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face.

"No, I mean. I mean I've seen you before. Did you used to go to the high school?" He said, mildly interested.

"Yes..." Autumn was confused as to where this was leading.

"Hey, aren't you Pete? Pete Wentz. I thought you died." Kai said.

"Hey, I remember you! You used to hang out with my brother. He thought you died; He's going to be so relieved. You guys were gonna go to college together, and stuff…" Autumn said. She lost enthusiasm as she realized how sad her brother was; Almost depressed.

"Charles... yeah, how is he?"

"He's majoring in some science at Harvard, he stopped writing a couple months ago…" Autumn got really quiet.

"I'll tell you a secret, and not the crap the school board is trying to hide." He moved his hood to the side, and on the left side of his neck, there were two puncture scars. "And I'd remember you two anywhere. Still annoying twerps?"

"Sadly," Kai teased.

Pete was making small talk with us, but he suddenly stopped and started looking pretty intensely outside the window.

We turned around. There were the Dandies, in their glory, strutting down the street. The atmosphere of the whole street, even inside the restaurant, changed.

_What are they doing out past eight? _Pete wondered.

The men didn't seem to notice the three inside the pizzeria.

"Let's go," Pete whispered to the girls. He wrapped his arms around them to guide them out the door. They walked inconspicuously out the door, and down a dark alley.

"Were those men the _Dandies_?" Kai said, amazed.

"Yeah, I thought they were a myth." Autumn said, sliding into a sitting position on the pavement against the brick wall.

Pete wasn't listening to what they were saying and was peering around the corner of their shadowy hiding place. He seemed confident about something.

"Sorry about that, guys. Yes, that was the Dandies. I have to get you guys out of here though."

"Why?" Kai said.

"Well, you _do_ smell good. Shit, don't tell Patrick I said that." Pete said. He gulped as he sniffed.

"Who's Patrick?" Autumn asked.

"He's… I'll tell you tomorrow. Come to this address," Pete pulled a card out of his leather jacket, "I just can't do it now. I think they saw me. If you take a right and a left, it should leave you to the suburban's."

They started on their way, but Kai turned to ask a question, "Wait, you have a business card?" Pete was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's just go. I don't want to see what happens to him. Its like he has some business with those vamps." Autumn said, pulling her to the direction of her house.

* * *

Pete walked away from the alley, to draw attention away from Autumn and Kai.

_It's a wonder William didn't smell them from where we were, _Pete thought.

He continued in the opposite direction of the Dandies. Where he was going, only his Hunters knew. He glanced over his shoulder, and the Dandies were rounding a corner, heading uptown.

He climbed a few ladders, and leaped from building to building, tracing his scent in circles, confusing any pursuers, before entering A few rusted doors, in an old abandoned apartment.

In the living room there were three young men lounging. They were listening to an old Michael Jackson record. They waved at him, and continued fiddling with their weapons and "vampire catching" tools.

"Any news, Peter?" Patrick asked, only a little bit interested. Lately, only the usual has been going on.

"Well, the Dandies are coming out earlier than usual. And you can probably start calling me Pete. You sound like my father," Pete said half-heartedly.

The humans' interest was piqued.

"What?" Pete said, when he realized that he was being watched.

Joe started, "Do you have any theories why?"

"Umm, can't sleep?" Pete asked. He wasn't used to too much attention, anyways, other than Patrick's journals.

"Well, we'll figure that out later. Tonight we have a job to do. Andy has a _date_." Joe teased.

"Guys, shouldn't we at least ya know, at least have warned her that we're using her as bait? I mean I'm tired of the screaming. And why is it always me?" Andy protested.

"Well, you seem to attract most of the girls." Joe said lamely.

"Its not my fault you have a scruffy beard." Andy argued.

Before another argument broke out, Patrick stepped in, "Guys, we can't keep fighting with each other. I know that finding and catching vampires is difficult these days, but we have to make _this," _waving his arms at themselves, "work."

"Let's just get on with it," Pete said, not particularly amused or taken by the conversation in front of him.

The boys walked down to the parking lot in their building and pulled out with their car and Andy's 'date' car. "I'll be back with Sandy in ten. Be at the cliff before me, cause I don't want to be there alone." Andy said, keeping cool.

* * *

At the cliff, Andy was getting pretty intimate with his date of the night. He had his arms wrapped around her back, and neck, pulling her close. Just as he pulled her in for a kiss, three women jumped onto his car, breaking open his windshield. Andy was jostled but kept the screaming Sandy tight to his body. The women revealed their glistening fangs and hissed at him.

On cue, Patrick and Joe came in with their weapons.

Pete liked to stay behind, only stepping in when necessary. He was watching the girl inside the car, biting his fingers. She looked similar to Kai from behind. A wave of rage went through him at the thought of the girls being hurt. The vampires were getting at the girl and she was curled up and crying.

Pete ran up with incredible speed and ripped the vampires off and finished them off. Patrick and Joe stood by watching him take down the woman vampire.

"You call yourselves Hunters!?" He roared, getting up. They, in turn, stared wide-eyed at him. He leapt away into the night.

**So, review this story, and you shall receive another chapter. This is actually easier for me to write than all my other stories, so give this one a chance.**

**-sage**


	3. Chapter 3: Spencer Smith

**(A/N) I realize that I've been putting in breaks, to indicate a change in scenery or perspective, but it has not been showing up… FAIL. **

**I hope these ones show up.**

Chapter 3: Spencer Smith

Autumn spent most the morning of her Sunday grudgingly doing her homework. Her teacher was going to give her a zero if her report wasn't in before Monday morning. She furiously typed on her laptop, gaining some annoyed looks from her orange tabby.

By noon, she finished. _I should be sleeping, fuck, _Autumn thought, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She printed out her paper in her father's office and gazed at it appreciatively. Three weeks overdue, but it surely deserved an A… or B-.

She shoved it into her binder, not caring it was crumpling in the process, and got ready for the day; Autumn was still in her pajama's. She showered and called up Kai.

"Yo, you wanna meet in town, at the Dunkin' Donuts? I want to check out that place. The address on the card." Kai said, after they said hi.

"Actually, I was gonna say the same thing… But, doesn't it seem a little sketchy getting asked places by vampires?" Autumn said. She was a little skeptic.

"Well, I still see the same gorgeous Pete. You know? The _nice one_ out of your jerk brother's friends."

"That's true. Fine. I'll meet you in town. But just know where I'm coming from." Autumn hung up, not really satisfied about where the conversation went.

Autumn got ready this time. She stuffed in her laptop first. Then she packed some dried garlic in a sprinkle jar, and some holy water; she wasn't religious at all, but her grandparents were, and came by to see her parents from time to time, and would sneak a bottle of holy water into their cupboard. She also grabbed a wooden stick from her backyard that was splintered.

She had to laugh at herself. _Really? All this stuff, for one meeting with a friend? I'm going insane._

She walked out the door, slipping a hoodie over her head.

* * *

When she arrived, Autumn ordered two coffees and was sitting alone until Kai showed up, looking a little prettier than usual.

"_You _clean up good." Autumn said, waving a hand over Kai. "You're even wearing your new supras," pointing out her shoes.

"Yeah, well, I thought that it would be… nice to look presentable."

"I'm just pulling your chain. Whatever floats your boat. He _is_ hot." Autumn said, and handed her a coffee. "Lets get going before the sun goes down."

"Chill, Auto, we have like all day. Its only one."

* * *

"I have never heard of these streets before. You?" Kai said, squinting at the printed map on the back of the card.

"I think that Finch Street is the old road five blocks off Main Street. Weren't you paying attention in History? They changed the names so that it would attract more visitors, and make the town seem less old."

"Yeah, well you get older every time I hear you mention history." Kai said, not amused and still squinting at the tiny map. "Fuck it, I'm pulling out my Mac."

Within seconds, she had her answer.

"There it is. Why was that so easy to find? How is it that they aren't dead yet, if I found them that fast? Vampire Hunters my ass." Kai laughed.

Autumn laughed with her and they went on their way. It was on the rundown side of town, where the old downtown used to be, in a warehouse that looked very rickety.

"So… This is it." Not a question, but rather a statement of disappointment on Autumn's behalf. She scuffed her sneakers on the pavement and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Have a little faith… Look there's a note on the door." Kai said. "It says: Look up?"

They looked up.

"Hi," Pete said, hanging upside down. He landed on his feet like a cat, and led them inside. But Pete seemed to lose his cheerful demeanor as soon as entering the facility. He pointed out two guys who were playing COD on the couch, who stopped and gaped at the sight of them.

"That's Joe, on the left," Pointing to a guy with black curly hair, "And that's Andy," pointing to a guy with longer brown hair. They didn't say anything to Pete, and still chose to stare.

The tour group walked away from the gaping men, and continued on.

"And that, over there is Patrick," Pete said, hushed, because said guy was writing studiously on a desk in the corner of the room, with a dim light shining over his work. He raised his gaze and narrowed his eyes, acknowledging them with a subtle and unsure nod.

"Pete, why did you bring them?" Patrick was trying to conceal his anger. "This isn't a place for your snacks. Does that punch need more garlic?" This ended in a stare down.

Autumn blushed, feeling the outline of the garlic at the bottom of her bag against her back.

Pete pulled Patrick away into another part of the huge room.

Kai was the first to go and talk to the Andy and Joe, who evidently still had no idea what to do.

"What's up guys? Are you vampires too?" She waited for their response wide-eyed.

"Uhh… no, we're just the hunters…" Andy said, glancing at Joe for support. There was a long awkward silence until Joe broke it.

"How did you find us?" Joe practically shouted at the two girls.

"Are you used to being in the presence of girls? Or are you just nervous?" Pete defended. He had walked in while the four were being an awkward circle of tension.

"Peter, just send them home. We have another job tonight." Patrick said, behind Pete.

"You mean this is real?" Autumn asked, referring to the epic job of vampire slaying.

"Yes, now if you girls could escort yourselves out. We have some business to take care of." Patrick said as he tried to usher them outside.

Pete pulled Patrick aside, and whispered in his ear.

"I brought them because I think William is looking for something. Not just for thirst. He's onto something. Early this morning, I saw his goons sniffing around the suburbs and I think some of them are going to show at the High school. I think that they could help us; they go to the school."

Patrick was satisfied with this and it showed on his face. His lips turned up slightly, not content at the fact of the additions, but for the bigger picture.

Pete continued louder to the rest of the group, and more animated, "Girls, I really think you could be of use to us. You know, since we're really close, and all. We could really use help lately, since there're vampires everywhere. I'd like it if you report anything suspicious to us immediately. Or right after school, you little tykes. See ya tomorrow after school. Same place, and Autumn ditch the garlic next time, its more effective as a clove." Autumn, in effect, blushed. Pete continued to push them out the door, "And Kai, it was nice to see you again," He winked at her, and shut the door on their backs.

"What just happened," Autumn said, confused.

"I think we're with the good guys…" Kai said, still melting at Pete's wink.

* * *

Kai had a hard time sleeping knowing that she was going to meet with Vampire slayers and Pete tomorrow after school.

She paced around her room, bobbing her head to her music. But even Youmeatsix's new album couldn't get Pete's promise out of her head. She knew that sleeping would make time go faster, but she still refused to tone down her hyper-ness.

She finally huffed and jumped and landed on her bed. She closed her eyes, and very soon she was asleep.

In the morning, she raced around, barely containing her excitement and ran to her bus stop.

* * *

Autumn slumped her head on her desk as the final morning bell went off and they commenced class. She managed to pull out her laptop and open a miniclip game, completely ignoring her teacher in their Laptop class.

Kai slipped into class unnoticed, as she was a teensy bit late from nothing in particular. It was the norm for kids to just show up a couple minutes late.

They breezed through first period, and travelled to different second periods.

"Meet you in the caf?" Kai asked casually.

"Yeah," Autumn nodded and walked to the other side of school to her guitar class; Kai, heading towards Physics.

Autumn sat down in the classroom, and pulled a guitar that was hanging off the side of the wall, along with the rest of the kids. She grabbed a music book and started to strum to the tune assigned by the disorganized teacher.

Kai was sitting in civics, currently trying to find a comfy spot on her desk for a nap. _Shouldn't have stayed up so late last night,_ She thought.

The bell rang slower today, and they each stopped at their lockers and went to wait in line to grab a slice of pizza to sit down.

They found a seat at the back, in the general area where their crowd hung out. They tuned out and just spoke to each other today, mentioning Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy.

"What do you think they want us to do?" Kai said hopefully.

Autumn was thinking the worst, "Maybe we'll be a snack."

"Whatever, you. Just wait till Pete gives us a cool assignment. Then you'll be sorry you didn't trust him."

"Yeah, yeah… Dude, is that Spencer, and his crowd coming… _here?_"

Spencer was essentially the high school ringleader. Even the teachers respected him. But then again, why wouldn't you respect a guy who ruled the school. It also helped that he was hot.

They sat down next to their table. Autumn and Kai tried not to act… girlish, as the hottest guys in the school hung out with Spencer. They sat in silence, just eating lunch for a while.

"Dude, it's fucking hot today. Could you open the window?" Autumn asked Kai.

Kai nodded and reached up beside their table and opened the window. Wind blew in and chilled the room a bit.

Autumn happened to be watching the group of boys, daydreaming, when Spencer snapped his head in their direction, staring directly at them. She kicked Kai's shoe and said, "Kai, Spencer is totally checking us out."

Kai looked over, she definitely did not believe what Autumn told her. But there he was, Spencer and his eyes, focused completely on them. It wasn't at all like he was looking at them, though.

No, what Spencer could see was the aroma wafting around them, their scent (Obviously not B.O, I'm trying to be deep). Anyways, Spencer had a very crazed expression on his face, making Autumn and Kai feel unnerved, because of attention. The two didn't get more attention than the average blond haired blue-eyed prep. Autumn and Kai didn't have to have eye contact before they made it out of the cafeteria.

Spencer felt his eyes light up red, when the two girls left the lunch hall. _How is it I have never noticed that smell before_, Spencer thought. There was only two other vampires in his high school group, but not as old as him, just bodyguards.

A human in his group whispered to him, "Hey, Spence, what the fuck happened to your eyes?" The boy's name was Adam, a 76% average, currently two girlfriends, has a dog, two cats and a single mom; Spencer always considered these details when talking to people. He just knew facts, just from talking to people; he guessed it was part of his gift to be able to read people.

"Nothing, Adam, I think you had a little too much to drink last night," Spencer said. He used his eyes to erase the memory of his red eyes in Adam's head.

"Yeah, I had too much to drink," Adam repeated, monotonous.

Spencer walked away from his followers with the grace of a male dancer, pulling out his phone.

"Sir, I found it." Click.

* * *

"So, why was _he_ staring at _us_?" Kai almost shouted.

Kai and Autumn left the caf to go to the courtyard and sit down on the grass in the shade of the stone building.

"Um, Kai, I think—"

"Maybe he was looking out the window…" Autumn kept trying to cut in, "Or, maybe he was mad that we opened the window on him, and he was cold…"

"Kai, vampires don't get cold."

"Are you really saying this, Auto?" Kai chuckled a bit. "Auto, they don't put vampires in high school, while its still light out."

"Well, you weren't looking at his eyes. They lit up like a friken fire… so, do you think we smell good?" Autumn finished with a random thought.

"I showered this morning, dumbass…" They took this time to sniff their armpits.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe it's just a creepy vampire smeller thinger. I mean, Kai, we're human, we don't need blood—I mean, that we don't need to drink it."

"Enjoying the weather ladies?" Spencer's voice, distinguishable, even from twenty feet away. He didn't even need to shout, his voice seemed to resonate against the stone lined courtyard.

The girls pretended to be talking about their hair, and turned to him. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Autumn mumbled back. Kai elbowed her in the ribs.

"Actually, yes." Kai said louder. Spencer chuckled, making Autumn wonder if he heard them. _Stupid vampires and sensitive everything_, she thought.

"Well, I've never seen you two around… Are you new students?" Spencer asked.

"I'm a little offended. We've never really hid ourselves…" Kai said, jokingly.

"Our crowds must not run in the same circles, then" Spencer said, amused by something. "What are your names?" He approached them, until they were within arms length of each other.

"I'm Kai, and this weirdo is Autumn." Kai gestured lamely to her grumbling friend.

"Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you both." The boy, Spencer, started to walk away, but as if staged, he turned with an afterthought: "Would you two like to come to a party I'm throwing tonight?"

At the question, Kai's eyes lit up; so did Autumn's, but not with the same excitement. "_Would we!—_I mean, that would be acceptable, I guess."

"Great, it has been great, but I have class. See you tonight." Spencer walked away casually with his hands in his pockets. And on cue, the bell rang for fifth period.

* * *

**Its been too long, readers, has it not?**

**Please review this. I worked really—moderately hard… C:**


	4. Chapter 4: Brendon Urie

**Chapter 4: Brendon Urie**

**Please review, i worked pretty dang hard on this story so far. **

**thankskaybai -sage94**

Kai felt her phone vibrate a little in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked her inbox.

_Details: 55 Allegra Street, casual dress. Starts at eight, babe, be there. ;)_

There was no doubt that this text was from Spencer. Kai was sitting in her fifth period Math class next to Autumn.

Kai texted back: _How the hell did you get my number?_

A couple minutes later, Kai got her vague answer: _I have my sources._

"Autumn, check this out," Kai handed her friend her phone, and waited for effect.

"Isn't that address on the estates side?" Autumn queried.

"That's not the part I mean!"

"Yeah, I agree its creepy he knows things, but come on, he's a vampire."

"No, he isn't. Just because he's hot, does not mean that he's a vampire." Kai finished rather loudly. She looked around and several people were giving them weird looks. She whispered, "Well then, if you're right, then we should have a great story for Pete."

* * *

"This is good, ladies. Very good." Pete was pacing, and Patrick had confiscated Kai's phone, trying to trace the unknown number.

"So he is a vampire then?" Kai asked Pete.

"Yes, in fact he was there the day I died… But enough about me. We need you two to get in, get details of their plans and get out."

"What the fuck are we supposed to be doing?" Autumn asked.

"You're women. Use your hips and wiles," Patrick stated bluntly from his desk. Autumn and Kai self-consciously placed their hands on their hips.

"Pfft, you'd never catch us in skirts." Kai joked.

"So whose supposed to be going, do you think?" Kai asked Pete.

"I don't think too many people should show up. I've been to his parties before; it's mostly regular teenagers, and just kids from your school." Pete said knowingly.

"Right."

Pete hesitated for a moment before he hugged them tight. "Just be safe then, tykes," He said.

* * *

Autumn and Kai left later, with Kai's phone handy.

They were at Kai's house this time, in what they assumed casual party clothing was. Well, their versions. The standard band tee with zip up hoodie, converse kicks, black or blue jeans, and slight eyeliner. They walked out the door to use Kai's sister's sedan.

"So, Devon said: be back at three with the car. And that she'll cover for us," Kai instructed.

"How long does your sis think we'll be out?" Autumn scratched her head, and got in shotgun.

"Long enough I guess…" It would take the two approximately forty minutes to get to the party.

"Hey, I got a text," Autumn said, "from Spencer, most likely. Umm, it says: Change of plans, its black tie, address changed to 132 Mapleview Drive."

"What the fuck? I can't go buy a dress. Its late, and a Monday." Kai said.

"Meh, lets just show. Besides, my parents were always wondering why I never go out." Autumn said. Kai did a U-turn to go even further down the road, to the even bigger estates.

"Holy shit, whose parents would in their right minds let their kids have parties in houses like these. " Kai said, staring amazedly at the beautiful houses, almost sixty yards apart. "I'd def ground my kids for life… And here we are…" She finished, pulling along the street, as the mansion was lined with cars, up and down the street.

"Wouldn't the neighbors notice?" Autumn asked.

"Well, like you've said: they're vampires."

* * *

"Welcome, ladies, can I take your coats—" a doorman began. He then took in our appearances, "Er, just come in…" He waved us through anyways.

There was some jazzy music playing in the atmosphere, and Autumn and Kai really didn't know where to `go from there, so they just sat in a living room-looking place. Someone sounded like they were arguing.

"Well where are they?" a voice asked.

"Who?"

There was no answer that Autumn heard spoken, but someone appeared in the doorway of the room.

* * *

Earlier that evening…

"Master, it's like nothing ever mattered in the world." Spencer was shuddering. "I _need_ it. Have you ever felt such a craving?" He punched a wall in frustration, crumbling the concrete caught between his knuckles to bits.

"What are you talking about, boy?" William said, semi interested.

"A girl. Well, actually, there are two of them. God I could hardly hold out all day; I had to stop for a snack,"

William Beckett raised his eyebrow, his attention caught, "And who might these girls be?"

"Autumn and Kai,"

"Please tell me you did something about this," William said. He raised from his seat, something he never really did during meetings. Spencer filled him in on how he invited them to a party.

_If this is her, then… Well, this should be a fun night, _he thought.

"Change of plans, I want a different party."

* * *

Present…

"Hello, glad you came."

"Yeah, and uh, thanks for the heads up," Kai said, gesturing to her clothes, and then to his suit.

"I'm sorry, it was short notice. But come with me to where the party is."

Kai was on a mission, intent on fulfilling Pete's objectives, whereas Autumn was trying to be cautious. He led them to a huge room, with white marble floors, and red and gold décor everywhere. Not tacky in the least, but very elegant.

There were men and women Autumn and Kai had never even seen before, wearing long gowns, touching the ground, and the men in their tuxedos; all were waltzing. A man touched Kai's shoulder.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked. He had a devilish smile, and big brown eyes.

"Um, I don't dance. I just kind of bob my head, ya know?" Kai said.

"Aha, charming. Come, I'll get a servant to bring you a proper dress." A shiver crept over Autumn's shoulders as Kai was lead away from her.

A moment passed, watching Kai leave, before Spencer spoke. "I'll get you one as well."

The worst mistake they made was separating.

* * *

Kai was in a room on their third floor, putting on a red satin dress, that the man, who introduced himself as Brendon Urie, picked out for her. She applied some of the bright red lipstick that was on the vanity in the room.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Urie, I'm finished, I guess…" She said nervously.

"Wonderful! But please, call me Brendon." He said from the outside of the room.

"Uhh, okay," She said, as she exited the room, and came face to face with the guy.

"You sure clean up good, Kai." He eyed her appreciatively.

_This will be as easy as Patrick said, _she thought.

Kai didn't see it, but Brendon smirked at her thought. How wrong she was.

* * *

What the hackin' is this?" Autumn asked Spencer.

"Your dress, my dear." He said, holding up a black lace dress. She grumbled and swiped it from his hands, entering the room to change. The dress was a bit itchy because of the lace, but other than that, it was all right.

She applied a little bit more mascara, and blush, and a bit of crimson lipstick. In the room's washroom, and let her hair down.

When she opened the door to leave, Spencer was turned around, talking to that guy from earlier, and Kai.

Autumn gave her thumbs up. Spencer turned to look at her, and didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Fantastic, Master will be pleased with you two."

"Who?" Autumn and Kai asked in unison.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Autumn was starting to feel dizzy, being passed from partner to partner, in a whirled waltz. She allowed herself to quit this round of dancing, and sat herself in the next room over.

"No, fucking way… A balcony?" She exclaimed.

She practically ran to it, hiking up her long-ass dress, and kicking off the annoying heels.

The moon was a thin crescent in the cloudy sky. But not that she cared.

She heard a shuffle of footsteps, and a hiss coming from behind her. She whipped around, but of course nothing was there.

* * *

_Shit, got to text Pete, _Kai thought. She rushed out of the ballroom, and up the stairs to her clothes, where she forgot her phone.

In the third floor corridor, it was completely silent, and it unnerved Kai. She crept to the room that kept her clothes. They were nowhere to be seen. She raided all the drawers, until she found her phone wasn't in here.

She heard a faint ringing in the distance. It was _her_ ringtone. Kai felt along the walls, and she was getting closer to it's sound. She ran into a wall by accident. _Fuck, I heard it._

She felt the wall where she last heard her phone. A brick was slightly looser than the others. She fiddled with it, when finally, with a push, it revealed a passage behind the wall. "Hells yes," She mumbled to herself in triumph. _ But who the heck has a passageway? _She thought.

Her phone was in a bundled pile under her clothes, along with Autumn's. She was in a dark damp room that looked pretty medieval. She shivered. Someone was expecting her and Autumn to stay for a while.

"Gotta go get Audy," She whispered to herself. She ran and texted Pete at the same time.

Kai: Dude, it's a trap.

Pete: We're right outside then.

Kai: Well, actually we're at the Mapleview estates.

Pete: Fuck.

Couple minutes passed.

Pete: We're on our way.

* * *

Autumn felt something trace her arm. She turned around, and a guy was facing her.

"Uh, hey…?" She said.

"Hello. Why aren't you at the party?" He said. His coat was off and he was in his white shirt and tie. He looked handsome and human enough.

"Um, I'm a little tired."

"Well, why don't you come out for a bit, and we'll handle it from there." His innocent smile convinced her enough, but she was so tired.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm William. And this is my party, and I will be very offended if you don't come dance with me." Some thing in his eyes made Autumn go with him. She dazedly followed him as he grabbed her hand. She was trying to catch up with him, and look into his eyes again.

* * *

Kai spotted Autumn dancing in the middle of the floor with a guy, looking star struck.

"Autumn!" She called a bit too loudly. Autumn seemed to snap out of something, and whipped her head to the side to look at Kai. Kai made a sign for them to beat it.

_Quickly, apparently, _Autumn thought.

That guy Brendon stopped in front of her, "What are you doing Kai, with all your stuff?" He said politely, "The party's still going…" His eyes flashed as he read her thoughts. " Just come with me back." As he said this. He gripped her wrist, pulling her back to the dance floor.

"Umm, okay, but I need to talk to Autumn." Kai was nervous, unsure how Brendon would react.

"She's fine, just come—" Kai hit his hands away from her, and ran to Autumn.

"Autumn, here's your stuff. Let's go."

While they were preoccupied with each other, the dancing stopped and everyone was looking at them—hungrily.

"Kai…" Autumn whispered. They looked around, and booked it to the door. They kicked off their heels, and made for the door. The door, only 20 feet away.

Kai was expertly dodging the lunges, and Autumn struggling to keep up. The door was ajar from someone entering, and Kai lunged for it. Several people hissed as she made it out the doors. Autumn followed suit, readying to jump, but was caught by someone grabbing her ankle.

She looked back, and Brendon was smirking, that he had her. She tripped and fell into Spencer.

They laughed at her feeble attempts to get away. She kicked, scratched and even tried to bite Spencer's arm, holding across her front.

William was standing observing Autumn, while she struggled. "Well, we have one…" William said. He chuckled, seeing her throwing herself to the ground away from her holders.


	5. Chapter 5: Ryan Ross

**Chapter 5: Ryan Ross**

Kai landed in a pile on the ground outside the door. She booked it far enough, before she realized she was alone. She turned back to the house, where she heard screams, surely from Autumn. She winced and hesitated where she stood, almost turning back.

_If I go, I'll get caught too. But what will they do to Audy? _She thought frantically.

"Kai, get in," Pete said. She turned, and there was Pete and the hunters in their black car. She hopped in, and started hyperventilating.

"Where's your friend," Patrick asked.

"Don't act like you don't know her name," Pete said, annoyed. "Kai, where is Autumn?" He looked at her seriously, and with sincerity.

All she could do was shake her head, no.

* * *

Autumn kicked someone's shin, and ran around the monstrous house, trying to find an escape.

"Sir?" Brendon said, posed in a running start.

"Just make sure she's alive," William dismissed him, with a wave of his gloved hand.

Autumn ran passed several couples, and they hissed as she ran pass. Several corridors later, she realized there was no escape other than a two or three-story drop or the front door.

On the third story, she ran into a room, convinced no one would find her in this one, out of the millions of others.

Brendon was on her scented trail; his eyes rolling back into his head at a single inhale. But he was taking his time following.

He stopped in front of the room, where she surely was. He decided he would humor her an hour, and left, and went to tell William where she was.

* * *

"If they have her, would she be alive?" Kai asked at the headquarters. They were all sitting around in a circle, on chairs they pulled up to discuss.

"Not likely," Joe said bluntly.

Kai shot him a glare, and curled her knees up to her chest.

"Actually, if I know William, there would be no doubt he wants all the cards. He'll send someone out for you, and finish you both." Pete said grimly.

Patrick's eyes lit up in excitement. Pete shot him a look, and shook his head, trying to get Patrick's thoughts out of his head.

"Come on, Peter, you _know _it will work." Patrick said

Kai had an exasperated look, and practically yelled, "What?"

"We can get your friend back."

* * *

Autumn was asleep under the bed of the room she was hiding in. Earlier, she had switched back into her regular clothes.

William was waiting on top of the bed, he himself getting some shuteye. It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning the next day.

Autumn woke up and gasped, forgetting where she was. She listened for a bit. No sound, so she climbed out from under the bed and ran to the door. She checked the corridor, and it was also silent. She looked back into the room, and choked when she saw William on the bed. She ran into the corridor, and ran down two flights of steps to get to the front door.

William sighed as he heard her leave the room, and decided it was time to wake up. He walked casually down the stairs, and saw her trying to unlock the front door.

He followed her, and stayed close behind her back, and toyed with a piece of her hair. Autumn quickly turned around, and punched him in the face.

She cradled her knuckle, taking the pain with a sharp intake of breath. William was only partially fazed, handling his jaw with disdain.

"Let me out!" She ran at him, and knocked him to the floor, landing on him. He chuckled as she shook him, and she rolled off, sobbing.

"As soon as possible, miss." He opened the door, and there were vampires grouped on the outside lawn, waiting around for the sun to rise, which was almost on the horizon. Autumn hesitated at the door, contemplating where to dodge. The vampires turned their attention to her.

Autumn backed away, and William shut the door before her eyes.

"You—I hate you!" She yelled.

William stared into her eyes, "No you don't," he whispered.

"No I don't," She echoed back.

William took hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. She flopped carelessly against his chest. He angled her head to the side, he had been thinking for long hours, how he would drink her. _Jugular or wrist…? Hmm…_

He lowered his mouth to her jugular, and sniffed the skin, before he was about to bite.

He recoiled from her swiftly, and she fell to the floor.

He hissed loudly. He would know that scent anywhere.

Autumn regained the consciousness. _What the fuck? _She thought.

"Do you know Peter Wentz?" His voice was raised, and he bent down to her level on the ground, taking hold of the front of her shirt.

"N—NO!" She trembled, and averted his gaze.

"Don't be a lying whore; were you with him?" She bit her tongue, trying not to tell him. He gripped her jaw, and locked eyes with her.

"I'll ask again: Were you with Peter?" His dangerous tone made Autumn answer.

"Yeah, he—he's my friend though, that's all," Autumn answered uncertainly, as William began to sniff her arms, as if to reassure her answer.

A few minutes passed. William left the room and came back, completely composed.

"Well, we have some use for you. You're going to bring Kai _and _Peter."

"Ah, hell no!" Autumn protested. She stood and dusted herself off. She faced him, and stood her full height, which was maybe half a head shorter than the giant William.

A look of rage crossed his face, which turned to annoyance. The he changed tactics, and smiled. "Of course you will, my dear. Unless you want to watch them die before you; and we _will _get them."

"Take this snack away," Brendon and Spencer appeared behind him, their hands folded behind their backs professionally.

"You wont have them!" She shouted at him. As the other two dragged her past, Autumn spat in William's face.

* * *

Kai was sitting in the early morning waiting with Pete, not staring at anything in particular, just thinking. She angrily wiped off the lipstick on her mouth.

"Kai, I gotta get some shuteye. You should get some too. You haven't moved." Pete was nervously handling his mug of garlic and holy water blend.

She stared harder at the floor, and her lips jutted out in a pout. She finally looked up at him, "I have to go home," She said.

"Er, don't you think that's kind of suicidal?" Pete asked her.

"Take. Me. Home."

* * *

Pete really didn't want to anger her, so he took her home, carrying her to the car so that no one could trace her scent.

When they arrived, it was almost sunrise, and Pete was feeling weak.

"Which one is your room?" He asked. He was holding her, from the ground, looking up at the windows of her house.

"The top left…" She yawned, and Pete leapt up to her window, standing on the roof, her pried open the window silently.

He crouched in with her, and placed her on the bed.

She was already fast asleep. He pushed the bangs out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead goodbye. For now.

Pete drove as fast as he could, and when he got home, he smashed the first thing he saw, which was their television. He calmed down, because Patrick was in the doorway of his room, observing him. Pete straightened himself out, and went to go to his in-ground bed.

* * *

Brendon and Spencer had thrown her down a flight of stairs, to the basement, where it was pitch black. She felt around and was crying a bit.

"Hello?" a slight raspy voice called.

"Who—who's there?" Autumn called out, scared.

She heard shuffling of feet, and a couple stumbles. She felt heavy breathing close to her face.

"Are you a vampire?" The voice said.

"No…" Autumn didn't know what to expect. "Of course not. Are you?"

"Would I be here? No, I'm not either." The voice said, dejectedly.

"I'm Autumn."

"I'm Ryan."

Autumn stretched her hand out and felt a face; his nose was round, and his hair was unkempt and tangled. She traced his face, unafraid, since she was going to die anyways.

She brought him close and hugged him. He felt bony against her, and she wondered if he had been fed in a while. Eventually, he hugged her back, but he felt stiff, like he was afraid.

She pulled apart and sniffled. "I'm sorry, its just—How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Perhaps two years." Autumn choked on a sob.

"How old are you?"

"21." Ryan slowly felt for her hands and brought them to his neck. She trembled at the feel of all the bumps, which were certainly bite marks. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. Just learn to expect it. It's not that bad, though, cause you turn numb after a while."

"Two years…" Autumn mumbled.

She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Is there anybody else?" Autumn asked.

"There's a guy in the other corner, Jon. But I don't know how he's doing. A bunch of the vamps came down last night, and took a little too much." Ryan said grimly.

* * *

William had called another meeting, in his dining hall of mansion. All his accomplices and closest friends were gathered around, him at the head.

"My friends! I'd like to call a toast!" William called sickly sweet, "Tonight, we're going to take the city. Here's to the surrender of the enemy."

There were murmurs before everyone raised their glasses of wine in pure joy. Everyone was celebrating, when someone suggested they bring a snack.

"Who to pick…" William whispered to Carden. "Hmm, bring up Ryan... and Autumn. I want her to watch."

"Certainly sir," He grinned mischievously, and skipped to the basement.

* * *

Autumn was resting her head on Ryan's shoulder, peacefully, contradicting the chaos soon to come.

Her head lolled and she woke up to feel that Ryan had been ripped from under her.

"Come, Autumn, Master William demands your attention!" The lights were flicked on simultaneously to reveal an evil looking man, leaning over her crouched form.

He had Ryan by the scruff of his neck and pulled Autumn up with incredible strength.

* * *

In the room, the talking and laughing stopped as Michael entered with Autumn in a headlock, and Ryan by his collar.

He dropped Ryan from his hold, and Brendon came to drag him to a large chair, out in the open.

"No!" Autumn screeched, and grabbed Ryan's hand back, trying to pull him back to her.

There was laughter, and Autumn tried to hold her confidence, and held fast and tight to Ryan's hand.

William walked over nonchalantly, and the laughter ceased, all eyes observing. He stopped in front of Ryan and Autumn, contemplating the hands interlocked. He pried Ryan's hand away and forced him down onto the chair and strapped his wrists down.

William took the first bite. He had Ryan's wrist in his mouth, and was staring at Autumn, taunting her.

Michael took her out of her headlock, and placed her on a chair that was facing the gruesome scene. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place.

While William made good attempts at keeping Autumn's gaze, she couldn't stop looking at Ryan's hurt eyes. She stared at those big brown eyes and started tearing up. When William finished, he gasped for air, his mouth and surrounding areas covered in rich red color, deeper than the coloring on her lips. William smirked at her.

"Finish him; he holds no further use."

Autumn tried to launch herself from Michael's grasp, but was held tight; they learned to expect her fight. The rest of the group of men covered Autumn's view of Ryan, but she could hear his shouts well enough.

Beckett was enjoying her reactions, her squirms as she heard the boy die.

The men dispersed as the food was dying. As _Ryan_ was dying.

William dismissed the meeting, and he smelled Autumn's wrist before leaving the room. _The smell alone is almost the real thing_.

Autumn remained unmoving in her seat, watching the glazed over eyes of Ryan lose the life in them. She approached him, and kneeled before him, and placed her head on his chest, hearing the last beats of his heart.

She wandered the hall, trying to forget the scene, when her phone in her pocket vibrated.

**You better friken review this, guys!**

**-Sage94**


	6. Chapter 6: Patrick Stump

**If you were interested—which no doubt most of you aren't, I listened to Save Your Scissors (city and color) on repeat while writing. Tis quite the sad song... :L, even though it doesn't have too much business being in this story.**

Chapter 6: Patrick Stump

Patrick was sitting in his study, forehead rested on his hand. How could this happen? He finally had someone on the inside.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt bad. He hadn't been treating the girls with respect. He was just so caught up in trying to get to the bottom this case. How could he focus on feelings, when he had so much work to do?

"Patrick, I took Kai home. I'm going to bed now." Pete said from the doorway. He didn't wait for Patrick to respond. Patrick nodded later as an answer, but then realized he was alone.

He sat there in silence. Then, did it occur to him to try and call her; Autumn.

He sifted for Kai's phone in his top drawer of his desk, and through the contacts, and found her name second from the top.

He dialed, hoping Autumn still had her phone.

"Hello?" Came a scared voice on the other end.

He sighed with relief. "Autumn? This is you right?" he asked her.

"Patrick?"

"Yes, its me." His calming voice only made Autumn more scared.

"Patrick, get me out of here. They killed someone Patrick!" Autumn frantically whispered.

"Its gonna be okay. We're going to set up a meeting with them. Tonight. We'll get you back as soon as we can."

"Okay, okay, okay," Autumn mumbled more to herself than to Patrick.

Patrick heard a sudden yelp from the other end.

"Autumn?" There was no reply. He repeated her name again.

There was a heavy breath from the other line. "If you want to see her again, you will bring me Kai and Pete tonight. Is that clear, Patrick?"

"William?" Patrick said disbelievingly.

"Is that understood, Patrick? Or shall I have to harm our little guest?" A scream could be heard from the other end, obviously it was Autumn.

"Okay! Don't touch her, you monster," Patrick sighed as Autumn's screaming ceased.

"Meet us in the main square tonight at ten."

The click of the phone was haunting as the conversation ended.

"Oh, Pete's gonna kill me."

* * *

Kai woke up crying, and her mascara from the night before was smudged under her eyes. She had a bad dream.

She ran downstairs, and phoned Autumn's cell phone, and hope she would answer.

"Well, hello, Kai," Said a husky voice from the other end.

"Who is this?" Kai said, angrily.

"William. I hope to see you soon. You and Peter will be wonderful additions to my collection."

Kai slammed the phone on the hook, backed away from the phone and stood still for a moment.

Determined, she went to get dressed, and ran to the vampire's hunter's base, not caring for the stare she was receiving from the other pedestrians. She arrived at the doors, huffing, and pushing her hair out of her eyes. She composed herself before barging into the building.

"What are we going to do?" She said, just loud enough for her voice to resonate around the whole room, yet not quite a yell.

Only Patrick came to greet her.

"The others are sleeping. We're going to confront the Dandies tonight."

"Why are they sleeping?" Kai was angered by the fact that no one was moving, or making a game plan.

"Well, first of all, Pete needs his shut-eye. He's not useful to us during the day. Second, the boys aren't much use either." Patrick saw her enraged expression, and quickly said, "But you should just relax. But don't go outside. I saw someone scout around this area. I don't think they were vampires, just human spies."

"How many spies do they have?"

"Enough. As you know, they have certain vampires that can go out during the day at your school, it should give you a good idea."

Patrick set her up a makeshift bed on their leather couch, and popped in a movie.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah. And Pat? Thanks," She said.

* * *

Autumn was kept in the basement, again, after William got mad at her. He took her phone away, as if she were grounded.

When he had her brought down, she shouted through the crooks and vents of the house, "I'm not a kid, you jerk! Let me out!"

William could hear her screaming bloody murder and it was starting to annoy him. But it would be worthwhile when he could feast on the flesh. He was currently trying to get work done, how to rule the city, yada, yada, just preparation. He also needed to figure how to execute the defeat of not only the Vampire hunters, but also the Punks and the Hood.

He sighed; tonight was going to be very difficult.

* * *

Autumn slumped herself against the wall, defeated and her throat sore from screaming.

She heard the guy, Jon moan. Autumn crawled over to him, and whispered to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now that you stopped yelling," He joked in his hoarse voice.

"Uh, sorry," She amended. "So are you okay? Or…?"

"Well, I'll be fine. Do you have water though?"

"No, dude. Have you ever tried to escape?"

"Twice. It didn't work out so well.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I was maimed… twice." He growled.

"Holy shit…."

"Where's Ryan?" He asked, although it sounded like he already knew.

"He's dead," She responded.

Suddenly, the door opened, flooding bright evening light into the basement.

"Autumn?" William called.

Autumn pushed herself away from Jon and hid in the darkest corner, out of view of the light.

William's heels clicked against the concrete as he approached Autumn. She pressed herself tightly against the dank wall and shut her eyes.

There was no movement from William, so Autumn opened her eyes to see his hand outstretched, as if to help her up.

"Take it," He said gently.

Unsure, she grasped it with both hands and he pulled her up to him. She looked back at Jon nervously and back at William.

"Its okay, dear. No tricks this time." He said, raising his hands in surrender. For a moment, Autumn saw a shadow of a gentleman in his eyes. She took his hand when he offered it again, and left the damp basement.

He didn't speak along the way, to wherever he was taking her, but he kept looking back into her eyes, as if reassuring himself she was still there.

He sat her down in a room, his room. It was his study, and he set her up in a lying position on his lounge chair. He posed her in a lying position, and she didn't object, because she was shaking in fear.

He then commenced the rest of his planning for tonight. Every so often, he would glance up at her, and she, back.

"What time is it?" She asked softly.

"Almost four. The sun will set in a couple hours." He seemed nonchalant, like he was simply reading the newspaper. But his words held dangerous meaning to her; the night was near.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked rudely.

"You ask a lot of questions," Autumn was still waiting for an answer. "Okay, I have work to do before tonight."

"Well, what's going on _tonight?"_ She asked nervously.

"You shall see, my dear. But for now, lets enjoy each other's company." He smiled up at her, and she saw a flicker of a normal man in that smile.

She smiled too, but with much less sincerity. A couple minutes later, she was bored of constantly looking at him, and shut her eyes. But he wouldn't have that.

"Autumn, please come here." William said. He curled his long fingers, indicating for her to approach. She cracked her eyelids open, and slowly got up, and went hesitantly. He pointed for her to take a seat on his desk, and cleared his paperwork out of the way.

She sat where she was told, which was where his work previously was. He watched her sit down; she was a level above him, so he stood up.

He took her hands in his, and fitted her hands beneath his, examining her dark skin against his own alabaster. He interlocked their fingers, amazed by the contrast, yet remained the calm mask. Their breathing hitched at the close proximity. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was trying to find reasons and motives behind his cruel and mischievous demeanor, and how he could change into this pensive, harmonious man. She also wondered if this was the calm before the turbulent storm.

She was trapped in his gaze, though he wasn't making any effort to bewitch her. _Could he be changed? He was so peaceful…_ She thought pleasantly.

Autumn admired the planes of his handsome face, lost in a daze.

Then all too soon, she became aware of herself, and everything around her. She realized how close she was to him; their noses were almost touching. She pulled back, but realized she was on a desk, and clambered over it, and walked towards the door.

"Why did you have to kill him?" She breathed.

The moment shattered, and William felt envy, rage and jealousy sweep through him. To think, he could have felt a tender moment with anyone curled his toes.

"Leave. I'll come fetch you when the time comes," He said, deadly low.

**So, I was hoping to get to the scene we have all been waiting for—the one in the music vid—but sadly, I needed to establish an actual story. Sorry guys, I think it will be within the next couple of chapters.**

**-sage94**


	7. Chapter 7: Let The Flames Begin

**This chapter kind of jumps back and forth, so bear with me.**

Chapter 7: Let the flames begin.

Patrick was carefully observing the videos his spy had collected tonight and saw usual conflict, but was unnerved about how close the Punks and the Hood were. He—they had to move fast, before more trouble was caused.

* * *

Kai was woken, and she jolted, covering her face instinctively.

"Come on Kai, we have to go now." Pete was up already, pulling his sweater over his head.

Kai jumped up, only slightly dizzy at the blood rush, but followed Pete out the door; she didn't need that much preparation.

They were all in the car, for the most part, the ride was silent. But Kai began to ask questions.

"So where is this again?" She looked at Pete.

"Town Square."

She nodded in understanding. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, hopefully there won't be to much damage, but I think tonight will call for a fight." Patrick said.

"So what do I have to do here?"

No one really wanted to answer her, everyone looking in different direction, "Um, well we were hoping to use you as bait." Patrick finally said.

"Oh, well… Okay. Just tell me what to do," None of the boys were expecting her answer.

"Well… Kai, you'll be catching the vampire's attention, leading them away from us, while we try to take down William." Pete said. He said vampire like he wasn't one; like it was a disease.

No one was expecting the chaos when they pulled up close.

* * *

William had invited the Punks and the Hood to the town square, letting neither parties know the other was invited. He was expecting them to fight; destroy each other, so that he wouldn't have to dirty his, and his Dandies', hands too much.

Beckett decided it was time to get Autumn, and gather his men to check up on the damage done. Right now, he expected the fighting to be starting.

* * *

Autumn had curled up next to Jon, each comforting the other, neither expecting to live.

She was yanked up by her black hair roughly, suddenly, and she knew something was going to go down.

The person who was dragging her was Michael Carden, and was not being too gentle about it. He threw her out the door, and she tumbled down the flight of stairs leading up to the house, onto the front lawn. She craned her sore neck to look up to a William Beckett.

"Well, hello dear, nice of you to join us." His sickly sweet voice made her stomach churn. He slipped a black velvet blindfold over her eyes.

She felt several pairs of hands lead her to a car. She just couldn't concentrate on them, for she was thinking of an escape. She also wondered how her parents were handling this. They sat her down on a cool leather seat, in the back of a car.

* * *

"Kai, I'm going to need you to prick your finger," Pete said, looking straight into the girl's blue-green eyes. He held a pin out for her.

She took it, and flinched as she stabbed the tip of her index finger. But it was only a little jab. A drop of deep red blood cumulated at the surface of her finger. Pete sucked in air, and said, "I have to go. Wait a bit, and run. Draw them away, and then we'll strike. And promise: you won't make eye contact with anyone. Trust that we will get Autumn back."

Kai nodded, and kept her straight face. Pete turned to leave the car, but Kai pulled his sleeve back to her, and pulled him into a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a bit before Pete really had to leave.

* * *

William and his Dandies strolled down the street, and the fighting stopped so that the others could admire the power, arrogance, and grace underlying the swagger in their steps. The only thing breaking this showcase was a girl being pulled by her wrist, fighting to break free.

William had her wrist. When they stopped walking, William threw her onto the ground in front of him, and was pulling at one of his white gloves.

His Dandies looked posed for a run, and he released his glove, they ran, ready to cause havoc.

Autumn watched as if in slow motion, the glove fall a foot from her face. She tried to get up, but William stepped on her back, forcing her back down. She tried to reach for his foot on her back, but couldn't get it off.

Another vampire lunged for William, though, and was pre-occupying him with a fight, so that left Autumn to roll away, and run anywhere but where William was. William glanced to where she was, and cursed. He was angered by this, and struck the vampire in his hands repeatedly. He had the vampire by the collar of his disgusting jacket, ready to finish him off, when Peter and his slaying pals showed up.

William got this deranged happy look on his face, and backed away. Some of his Dandies took his place, and Pete was facing ten vampires at once. Pete advanced, and they backed off. He moved to the side, and they too moved.

Finally Pete lunged, and fought anyone in his way.

William had to admire his skills. Even though Pete was a traitor, he was still the skilled vampire William thought he would be, when he chose him.

William conjured a tea, thoroughly enjoying himself, sitting on someone's car. He'd find Autumn later. He observed the damage around, then noticed a girl, exiting a car, the Hunters' car. His interest piqued, he called Brendon over.

"Get that girl."

"Certainly, sir."

Brendon walked over to her. Kai managed to corner herself with a bunch of squealing, fearful girls. Kai turned around, to find another way around, to get past them, but ended up looking into the eyes of Brendon.

"Well hello, again." Brendon's smirk was dangerous and seductive.

Kai found she couldn't move. She tried to force herself to get out of whatever was rooting her to the spot.

She heard sirens and hoped they could help.

Brendon curled his index finger towards himself, and Kai approached him, unwillingly. He had her dance around him. She twirled and Brendon brought her form against his. She moved her eyes to her left and right, and there were the other foolish girls, also trapped in this dangerous dance.

Over at the other end of the fight, Joe and Andy were making great progress, taking down the vampires. But they didn't have as much stamina as the vampires, no matter how much they trained. They were starting to take more hits.

Patrick was surrounded by provocatively dressed vampires. They were groping him when suddenly they went in to bite him.

Brendon brought his hand waving it over her, and she bent impossibly backwards in sync with it. Brendon finally went in for the kill. He pulled her body up to him, and put her neck to his mouth.

Kai found that her arms were loose, and brought them up to block his mouth.

Brendon felt a hand against his lips, and tasted blood on one of the fingers. He took hold of the wrists belonging to the fingers, and sucked the bleeding finger.

"Ahh!" Kai screamed and struggled to get out of the grasp. She felt her finger go numb.

Pete was trying to finish off the vampire beneath his fists, and was watching the dance out of the corner of his eyes. Kai was not a plaything. He saw Brendon go in for a bite. Pete wouldn't make it in time. He finished the vampire he was fighting and went for the kill, to William Beckett.

William's eyes narrowed as Pete made contact with him.

Pete cried out in frustration as the body of William vanished, and all was left was the cloak and fur he was wearing. He slammed down his hands on the roof of the car, denting it. He looked behind him, and the police had arrived. _Who called them?_

He was ripped off the car by the authorities, and beaten to unconsciousness. _How was he supposed to get Kai back?_

_

* * *

_

Autumn was running. Her sneakers slipped against damp rocks and earth under her, but she managed to keep her balance. She stopped at her house and grabbed a shitload of her stuff, and avoided her parents, who were barraging her with questions. She wasn't sure what she grabbed, but she packed her duffel, and her laptop bag.

She made it to the outskirts of town, avoiding anyone who might be out this late. She still ran further, to the town's surrounding forest. She found a lake and chucked her cell phone into the deepest part, screaming loudly.

She looked up, and across the lake was William's grand house. A thought hit her. _I should go get Jon before they get back._

_

* * *

_

The house wasn't heavily guarded at all. In fact it seemed that all of the vampires were out fighting. She ran to the basement, but the door was locked. She found something heavy, not caring, and busted the lock open, and pushed the doors open.

"Jon!" She exclaimed. He was sitting in his usual spot, but was blocking his unaccustomed eyes form the light.

"Autumn?"

"Yes, its me! Come on, we gotta get outta here. Now! Before they come back."

"How did you get free?"

"No time, lets get going." She pulled him up and was surprised by how light he was.

They ran out the back door, and across the overly large yard. Tears of joy were escaping Jon's eyes when they were far enough away.

"I'm sorry," He said, wiping them out of his eyes, "but I just couldn't let myself believe escape until we did it."

"You can believe it." They were watching the house and saw the lights flicker on. A few moments later, they heard yells and growls from across the enormous lake.

Rain started to pour, which added to their luck. Autumn danced and twirled under it, and jumped further into the forest. Jon held her hand and followed her. Their trail was gone.

* * *

Pete woke up in a cop car, and found his hands were bound. He jerked around a bit, angrily.

He looked to see the police officers, laughing. This night went terribly wrong.

He looked out the window. William was talking to some police officers, and his pastor, laughing.

Brendon caught his attention, and was holding Kai in cuffs. He looked to see other cop cars with Patrick, Joe and Andy held down against them. He struggled some more in his seat, when he saw the fangs of the police officers revealed.

He became dizzy and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

William laughed at his success. He had Pete and Kai behind bars, ready to be taken out for his use. He had the whole power system converted; their changes had been arranged for this night. All vampires. He just had to pick up Autumn.

He froze and assessed the front of his house. He approached his front door, which was ajar. He sniffed the air, and smelled the fresh scent of his Autumn. _Perhaps she had come back in fear, _he mused.

He sensed something amiss though. He followed her fresh trail to the basement. The lock was smashed off, and he sensed some foreboding.

He pushed the broken door open, and found the room to be empty. He scanned the room, and saw a piece of paper.

William read it:

**Fuck you**

**-Love Autumn**

He crumpled it in his fist. It smelled of her. _So, she took my other prisoner_.

She basically slapped him in the face and told him to fuck off. He growled, and noticed his other men had filed into the room. He ran upstairs and followed her heavenly scent to his back doors.

He yelled and hissed; she had gone. He stopped for a moment.

His men also yelled, realizing what had happened. He felt something drop on his head. He looked up, and it started pouring down rain onto him.

His sense of accomplishment finished. Her trail vanished with the rain.

**Teehee, REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: All I Wanted

**I hope you readers appreciate my updating skills. Twice in one day is a record for me. :P**

Chapter 8: All I Wanted

Kai sat in her cell, which was in the same as Patrick and Pete.

She rubbed her pierced finger, remembering the feeling of Brendon's mouth on it. She shuddered involuntarily. The mark and finger was slightly whiter than the rest of her hand.

Pete was holding her, amazed at how still together she was.

"We'll get through this, Kai. We usually do," Pete reassured her.

"It's not me I'm worried about," _Its Autumn._

"She'll be fine," He felt her thoughts, like it was running water through his hands. He felt so connected to her, he wondered if it was… love? The over protectiveness couldn't be more explained by this revelation. He hugged her tight.

They've been there for twelve hours, according to Patrick. It was very bright outside, and very hot in their cell.

The door to the holding cell in the station burst open, and William Beckett stomped in. It must be very important if he's coming in the bright of day.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Likewise to you, we haven't seen her," Pete said defensively. He brought Kai tighter to him.

This did not escape William's notice, as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, how sweet. Tell me, Peter, when were you planning on drinking her?"

"I wasn't, dumbass."

"Ah-ah-ah. Watch your language, Peter, especially in front of a lady. He tipped his bowler hat, and Kai made a disgusted face. "You might not like my charm, but your friend Autumn sure did," He waggled his brows suggestively.

"You bastard!" Kai got up and was clawing at him through the bars that separated them.

William grabbed her hand swiftly, and snapped his fingers with his other hand. Brendon and Spencer came into the room, with mischievous smirks on their faces.

Brendon approached the bars, and took Kai's hand from William's grip. He kissed her hand, trailed his mouth to her wrist, and then took a bite of the inside of her wrist.

She screamed in pain, and tried to get her hand away. Brendon used his magic skills to pull her through the bars, like fog, and she reappeared on his side of the bars.

He dropped her wrist moved his mouth up her arm to her neck, and bit her. She groaned and after a minute, went limp into his waiting arms.

Pete was already at the bars where she sifted through, trying to reach her. Kai looked over at him with glossy eyes, and extended her arm to meet his. They were holding hands, as Brendon never ceased to stop drinking.

William asked once again, "Now, answer us; do you know where she is?"

"No, we don't… Stop it!" Pete yelled. Kai's fingers were twitching and she lost grip with Pete's hand. "I don't know. We haven't seen her since you took her."

"Very well. We will allow you and your troupe to find her." A look of relief crossed his face as he said this, because Brendon lifted his mouth from Kai's neck (his mouth, and around it, was messy and red). "But as collateral, we will take your friend Kai."

"No!" With Pete's strength, he dented the solid bars.

Kai looked confused and very young. Her eyes were searching for Pete over Brendon's shoulder, and she mumbled his name out into the room.

"Just don't change her!" Pete shouted.

"That all depends on you, Peter. You have until midnight tomorrow, as I suspect she has gotten far. The police will return to release you in an hour." With that, William left the room, with Spencer trailing him, and Brendon carrying Kai in his arms.

* * *

Autumn was smelling the fresh rain air, basking in the freedom. She and Jon were only in the next town over, but they were still happy. Walking on foot, though, can only get you so far.

They stopped inside of a small diner, and ordered burgers and fries, having their first real meal in a long while. Jon probably went longer than her, judging by his thinness. Ryan had the same thinness.

They must have looked like quite the couple. Ripped jeans, ruffled and damp hair. Though Autumn didn't smell half as bad as Jon did, they certainly weren't a basket of roses. They sat eating, just looking at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Jon said. His beard was getting in the way.

"Well, I suppose we should get a room and we can clean up. I saw a motel down the road."

They walked out of the diner, paid with the money Autumn shoved into her duffel. They stopped at a convenience store for soap, razors, shampoo and snacks.

They walked down the street to a dirty motel, but hey, it was a place to stay. They're room had two beds and was rather ordinary.

"You can go first." Autumn told him. She lay on her bed thinking about what she left.

_I hope they got away. Kai will kill me. _She contemplated what would happen if she went back. But she didn't think she would go back. The place was infested with vampires.

Jon came out of the bathroom, his face was clean-shaven, but his hair was still a little long.

"It's all yours," He said smiling.

Autumn looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was slightly pale, maybe because of the lighting. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were darker. She also had several bruises around her neck, she noticed.

She stripped for a shower, and noticed there were at least ten larger bruises on her arms legs and back. She showered and shaved her legs, slowly, not to cause cuts. They would only cause problems. She exited fully dressed in her change of clothes, and plopped herself onto her bed.

"Do you have anything to go back to?" Jon asked her.

Autumn didn't answer and was struggling to find something to tell him, but came up short. "Do you?" He shook his head, no.

* * *

Brendon had closed Kai's wounds, but other than that, she separated herself and emotions from the Dandies. Brendon had his hand on her knee, as another vampire was driving them back to Beckett's house.

He walked her up gently to the door; a stark contrast with the way Autumn was treated.

Brendon brought her up to William's study, and sat her down carefully. William looked up amusedly from his seat, and slowly raised his left brow.

"Welcome, Kai." He said.

Kai looked away, pissed.

"She doesn't respond well, sir." Brendon said, ruffling her hair.

"I would assume her finding out Autumn made it away safe _without_ her would put a damper on things."

"What?" Kai's interest was piqued.

"She escaped last night." William stated.

They waited for this to sink in.

"How?"

"Does it surprise you that your friend is a coward?" William asked.

"She. Left. You. Behind." Brendon whispered in her ear.

"She wouldn't. She'll be back, and then you'll be missing both of us." Kai said, though, to them, it sounded like an empty threat.

William leaned back in his leather chair, and put his feet up on his desk. "Who are you trying to convince? She's not coming back for you…"

"In fact," William continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if Pete and his friends ran away with Autumn. What do you think, Brendon? Peter and Autumn make quite the couple, no?"

"He wouldn't do that." _Autumn wouldn't do that._ _They're only friends._

"Why would he bring Autumn to us? Its an easy escape," Brendon said.

"They'll be back!" She yelled. William and Brendon smirked at each other. She may be denying it, but they seemed to have implanted terrible thoughts into her head.

* * *

"How the fuck are we supposed to find her without a trace?" Patrick said. "You can't smell her, and we're definitely no good at tracking without you."

"You're not helping." Pete said. He was kneeling against the ground, sniffing the earth, and crumbling it between his fingers.

"Well, she obviously wouldn't sleep in the bush. She'd get soaked." Joe said, kicking at the moss that covered the ground.

"Hmm, let's check the towns around ours." Patrick suggested.

Everyone groaned. "There's got to be four or five of those little hick towns. We'll never get to her before midnight tomorrow."

"We'll split up, then." Pete said.

"Fine," They all said at once.

"Andy, hand me the map." Patrick said.

Andy pulled a map out of his backpack, and handed it to Patrick, so he could analyze it.

"So, since I'm the brains, I'll go with Pete." Patrick finalized. Patrick pointed out two cities that were furthest away.

"Fine, but we get the car." Joe said.

"See you soon, hopefully. Here's a walkie talkie, and contact us if you find anything." Pete said.

* * *

They went their separate ways, and Pete and Pat continued on foot. The next town was only 10 miles out of town, so they shouldn't be that bad off.

Pete walked into the convenience store, and went straight to the clerk. "Have you seen this girl? She's about 5'8—5'9, has really long black hair. She's got tan skin, and she may be travelling alone."

To be truthful, the middle-aged woman wasn't interested in the conversation, and glanced everywhere but Pete.

"Sorry, young man, but I haven't seen anyone of that description. Are you going to buy something?"

* * *

They went to the next town over, since the last was a bust. It was well into the morning, maybe three o'clock.

Pete looked into her bored eyes and sifted through memories, and found Autumn, like he was looking through a security cam. She was here some time ago.

"Autumn was here early this morning, so she can't be far away." He said expertly.

"Let's just get something to eat." Patrick said.

"Fine, but just order quickly."

* * *

They were sitting down in the little diner. Pete stopped suddenly. "She was here." They looked around the tiny diner. It seemed ordinary enough.

By eight o'clock that night, they had checked almost every hotel.

"Would she be in the last motel we looked?" Patrick said grimly.

"Well, it would seem likely that she _should_ be in the last place we look."

Pete and Patrick were definitely feeling down on their luck, and tension was visible and thick in the air. Sarcasm was overused, and biting at them.

They walked up to the last shabby motel, and went to the guy at the front.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any other customers by this description," Pete proceeded to describe Autumn for the man at the front desk.

"Uh, I think so. She wasn't alone though." He shrugged.

"And, could you tell us what room she's in?" Patrick asked as a second thought.

"You two aren't, uh, going to kill her, eh?"

They gave him a scared look.

"Just checking, cause we can't have that here. I'm still recovering from the lawsuit ten years ago…" There was an awkward pause. "Room twelve."

* * *

Autumn and Jon didn't leave the room. They stayed pretty cozy, and were about to leave. They rested up and the sun was going to set, so they were going to leave.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Autumn!" Pete yelled.

"Yes?" She said.

"We've come to bring you back." Pete grabbed her stuff, and started to walk out the door.

"I'm not going with you, if that's what you mean." She said, annoyed.

"But—They're going to change her if you don't go back."

Autumn gave him and Patrick the glare of death. "They have her already?" She said.

"Yes, when you left, they took her."

Autumn looked like a dear caught in headlights. Then she continued on, in a low voice, "Pete, why the fuck would you let them have Kai?"

"I didn't, they took her."

"You jackass!" She kicked the wall, the black of her shoe marking it, not quite breaking the plaster, "Idiot!... Didn't you like her?"

"I'm sorry, and I do. William said if we brought you back, they would release her."

"And you would trade me for her." She said slowly, not angrily.

"We would have gotten you both out eventually."

"And you believed him, William, when he said he would release her?"

"He didn't exactly say release." Pete said meekly.

"Well what did he say then?" Autumn raised her voice an octave.

"He said he wouldn't change her." He said.

There was a long meaningful pause.

"So you see, if we just bring you back, then we could postpone her changing, then we could ditch town." Pete continued, "Come back."

She thought about it, but not long enough for Pete. "No."

"just think about it!" He said.

"I have. And you know what I see? Kai and I will be floating in our own blood, surrounded by those disgusting leaches. He won't ever give us up! He took Jon, here, and destroyed him. How could you believe anything that monster said?"

"We—I have thought about it too, and—" He started to say, but Autumn cut in.

"He'll eat us, or change us, and what good would I be? I'd be just like him." She took a deep breath. "But you know what? I would rather go on knowing that Kai was alive, Dead-alive, but still well."

"If you come, then I'm sure we could make a plan…"

"When am I supposed to be back?" She asked quickly.

"Tonight, midnight to be precise," Patrick butts in. Autumn finally looked over at Jon, who was twiddling his thumbs. Patrick was trying to remain proffesh.

Autumn gulped in air and reached deep into her bag.

"Pete, I can't come with you. We're going to find a place away from the city, and maybe next time, there won't be crazy shit happening way before I'm ready. The craziest thing I thought would happen would be

She whipped around and threw something at Pete, and he collapsed to the ground.

"GO, JON!" She yelled. She shoved past Patrick, who was caught off guard, with her bags in hand, and bolted out the door. Jon followed behind her.

"What did you do?" Jon huffed.

"I threw some weird holy water shit."

"Where the heck did you get—"

"Don't ask," She said.

The two runaways went to the front desk and asked if there was a cab.

"I have a car you could borrow, but only for a bit."

"Great, can we have the keys?" Autumn asked, exasperated and rushed.

"Hold on, missy, I don't give this shit out for free. I either need more money, or…" Autumn rolled her eyes, and pulled out a clip of money.

"Now can I have the keys?"

"You can keep the junk!"

They raced to the car the dude pointed out, and drove away, not paying much heed to the speed limit.

Patrick was trying to revive the incapacitated Pete, unable to chase Autumn.

* * *

They'd never made it back to Beckett's in time.

**Woohoo, you better review this chapter aswell. or i shall be quite sad. and not write the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Cheers For Five Years

Chapter 9: Three Cheers for Five Year

Jon drove, as Autumn sobbed in her seat, ready to forget.

* * *

Five years later…

Autumn sat down in her cottage, picking at her food. Jon made supper for them.

Autumn and Jon got out of the city, while the getting was good, hiding out in the countryside, making a home for themselves, hopefully away from vampires.

Jon was more superstitious and wary of vampires, after being so close and abused by them, whereas Autumn was now angry at the species. She was waiting to build up courage to kill one.

Autumn spent the last years in solitude with Jon, training and building strength, and then waiting out. Autumn was leaner, and Jon had gained more color and natural build.

She heard news that in some of the cities, vampires had openly come out, and took over the city. Its not that the citizens wouldn't stop them (rest assured, they would have), its just that there were so many of the bloodsuckers.

"Autumn, could you clear the table?" Jon called from upstairs.

"Yeah," She said back. Autumn cleared the table, then loaded up the sink with the dishes, and started on that.

_Lets see, we need milk, bread, spaghetti, AA batteries, washing detergent…_ Autumn had to learn quickly that there were more responsibilities when you're living alone with roommates. Speaking of roommates, Autumn really didn't know what her and Jon's status was. She loved him, she cared for him, and tolerated him, but she didn't feel a big spark.

She also wondered if there was such a thing as that tingling your stomach when you're with someone you love, or if this—her and Jon—was love.

* * *

Kai raised her elegant neck, from her kill. Her lips were covered in crimson blood, roguishly.

"Kai, you spend too little time playing with your food," Brendon joked.

Kai smiled, blood stained her teeth, and bit back into the human's jugular, taking large gulps.

Brendon watched from afar, taking in Kai's graceful movements, which were as described, even as she was in her darkest action. He smirked; she learned swiftly how to accept the tradition of the vampires—of the Dandies.

"Time to go, deary, we mustn't keep William waiting." Brendon said. He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her from her victim.

"Hey! I wasn't done." Though she laughed anyways.

They made their way back to William's office, at city hall. The big marble building, tall and light gray, was very ominous.

The vampires didn't mind at all that the whole city had turned a tint of gray, like film, losing all its color. Humans, treated as rats, scampered the streets. Brendon hugged her body close to his as they took long strides with their long legs. His hand on her hip reminded Kai of how much she loved him. Brendon had an ever-present smirk on his lips.

They reached his room, and William directed them to the boardroom.

"Now, class, it has been five years since the fall of the city. I would propose a celebration, but sadly, what would we drink?" William's face was angry.

Brendon and Kai were not paying attention, but rather were cuddling; Kai was seated on his lap.

"You have something on your lips," Brendon whispered to Kai.

Residue of the blood, from the earlier kill lined her full lips, and Brendon leaned in to kiss her and licked it off. They giggled away in the back.

"Would you two kindly stop sucking face?" Mike Carden said from the front.

Everyone stopped to pay attention to the couple. They instantly pulled away, pretending to be embarrassed for show. In truth, they were shameless.

"As I was saying," William continued, "Our population is leaving us, to find better food, and recently, my understudy, Ryan has left."

"Escaped." Somebody from the back coughed.

Chuckles resonated the room.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be a fine plan to place a law, preventing any and everyone from leaving and another to prevent anyone from changing humans, outside of us of course. This would keep the—"

"Awe, come on Bill, no changing?" A lesser vampire piped in. Discussion, like a wave, disrupted everyone—and William, who was usually such a commanding figure, was losing the attention of his council.

* * *

Autumn walked down the dairy aisle, looking for the skim milk. She got it put it in her basket and looked back down at her grocery list.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where the cereal is?" a masculine voice asked. She looked up. And dropped her stuff.

"No…" She answered coldly. He stared at her unblinking. It was Ryan. Or at least it looked like him. Autumn looked down at her stuff and leaned down to pick it up, but the eggs were smashed, and her milk was leaking along the floor. She stood back up, and backed away slowly. Ryan had motioned to help her, but she was trying to leave.

"Wait!" He called after her. She was already exiting the aisle, and making her way to the door.

He called her name, confirming her fears. It was him. _How?_ She thought. She was still running to her car. He was by her side in no time.

"Autumn, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that!" She yelled. "How? I saw you. You were dead. You were so dead, and your heart stopped beating, right under my me." She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were misting. But she refused to cry. Ryan watched as her veins pulsated under her skin.

"I know, I know. But I woke up later. I thought for sure I was dead, but when I woke up again, William explained everything to me." He was gripping her shoulders, staring her right in the eye.

"So that would make you…"

"Yes, a vampire."

Autumn slapped him. He flinched, but did not recoil. "Hey, its not my fault!"

"I know, its just… anyways, how did you find me so easily?" She asked incredulously. "Did Beckett send you?"

"No, I had to get away for a bit. It's a tough town there, now that William's taken over."

"What's become of it?"

"Its pretty shitty. There's barely any food. What has been a million people that supply the thirst is cut down to about half."

In his intensity, he brought her so they were touching noses. He eyed her throat.

"Uh, Ryan? Yeah, that's too close." He pulled back a little, "But I really have to get back. It's been uh, nice meeting you?"

She pulled open the door of her car, but Ryan slammed it back closed, causing her to jump back. He pushed her against her car with incredible force.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friends. And you know, for that short time we were together, I thought you had feelings for me."

"Are you so used to being with William, that you forgot what manners were?" She spat at him. He pulled back with a dumbfounded look. "And maybe I did have feelings. But hey, guess what, we were about to die. And comfort came easily."

Autumn opened her door, and started the car, this time without interruption. She was driving along the highway to her secluded house. She heard a tap on her window, along the way. She looked, and Ryan was running beside her car, impossibly fast.

She slammed on the breaks, and he skidded to a stop.

"You need to leave. Me and Jon are doing fine!" She blushed at him, when she mentioned Jon's name.

"Jon's here?" There was genuine curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Damnit." She muttered.

"You may not want me here," He saw her glare, "But, I certainly want to see my old friend." He got in the car. She sighed, and her body shook, as she was about to get into a car with a vampire.

The drive was silent, though Ryan's excitement spoke volumes.

Ryan beat her to the house, and ran inside.

"Jon! I can explain!" She shouted into the house, trying to chase after Ryan.

She heard several dishes crash. She walked into the Kitchen, where Jon _was_ putting away the dishes she washed. Now he was launching dishes at Ryan, who was trying to dodge, but the Jon had good aim, and the dishes shattered whenever they hit him.

"Autumn, what the hell did you do?" Jon was yelling at her, which was a rarity.

"I don't know, but please, he followed me home. I was—I don't know how, but he's alive."

"You said he was dead."

"Its only what I saw. William must have changed him after we escaped. Or something, just don't blame me." Autumn raised her voice as well.

She lowered Jon's arm, and he stopped throwing things. He calmed down, and Ryan approached them.

After a long moment, Jon threw a hug at him, and they patted each other's backs. Autumn stood by, feeling like she was intruding, and she hugged her arms to herself.

Autumn had a lot to think about. She hadn't trained for five years of her life for nothing.

* * *

**Boys will be boys**

They had moved to the den, by the fireplace, and were sitting on the couches. But Autumn found the two had a lot to talk about without her, so soon after, she went to bed.

She dreamt of back in her old hometown. Her and Kai playing, going to school. She dreamt of meeting Pete. She dreamt of William letting her watch Ryan die. The way William chuckled at her discomfort, and the lewd look he'd get in his eyes.

The last thing she pictured was not a memory. Kai was looking up at her from a crouched position. They were in a park, and Kai's face was covered in blood, and her neck was bleeding ceaselessly. She smiled at Autumn; her teeth were lengthened to fangs.

Autumn woke with a start, but she looked at her alarm clock and it was only 3 am.

She went downstairs to get a drink of water.

"Hello," A voice said from her right.

"Holy shit!" Autumn jumped back, and Ryan had to laugh.

"I'm sorry. Its night and all." Ryan was wide-awake, glowing in the darkness. "But what are you doing up?"

"Its my house…" She said angrily.

"Autumn, its' still me. I may be this thing you seem to hate so much, but no matter what, I'll still exist." He said exasperated.

Autumn walked away without a word and filled a glass with water from the tap. She walked to the den and sat down on their leather couch. She looked out their enormous window that overlooked the fields and the starry skies from her seat.

Her eyes misted again, and she sighed, trying to clear them.

"Its beautiful out, Autumn." Ryan stated from behind her. She turned to look at him; he was leaning against the back of the couch, also looking outside.

"I know."

It was silent for a while, and then Ryan came to sit beside her.

She scooted her legs away from him. He responded by moving closer.

She did it again and he gave up. Though it was hard for her to tell, she could feel his gaze watching her profile.

"You look different."

"Well, the last time you saw me, I was a mess. But you were worse…"

He ignored the comment, and pulled her into a hug. She tried to push off, but it was kind of useless, so she just stayed there.

"You say that you were turned. Did you ever see Kai?" She asked.

Ryan stiffened. "You were Kai's friend?"

"Of course; what happened to her? Did she leave?" Autumn asked eagerly.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! We were best friends."

"Okay… you just gotta know that Kai was not the same since the day she was turned. What William did was cruel, but I heard since _you_ didn't show up, he had no choice."

"I thought… oh, god." Autumn couldn't think straight.

"And what of the city?"

"It's—it could be better."

"Better how?" She asked.

"It's a mess. Bill—I mean William, has lost all reasoning. Ever since he never got what he wanted," He gestured to her, "He started making the wrong decisions."

Autumn didn't press for more.

Ryan tried to caress her face and stared intensely, "But I could see why he would want what he did."

"Ugh, Ryan, I'm going to need you to back off." He flipped her onto her back, and straddled her hips, trying to get at her neck. "Ryan stop. Or I'm going to have to hurt you." He had to laugh at that. He moved her hair out of the way.

"This is hardly romantic." She muttered. She kneed him in to crotch, and rolled out from under him.

He gasped. Even though he was a vampire, doesn't mean he can't feel _that._ "Ow, what the fuck!"

"I told you to stop." Autumn had gained a defensive pose, and was standing over him.

"I thought—"

"That I would be a wimp?"

"No…"

"Right. I think you should leave."

"Come on, Autumn. Just let me stay until tomorrow night. Wouldn't you hate it if I went out into sun, in pain?" He asked sweetly.

"Ya know what? I wish you were Beckett so I could say no."

"Thanks!" He picked her up, and kissed her cheek.

She felt her cheek prickle with some unknown feeling.

"We should go for a walk." He stated.

"Uh, it's kind of early, don't cha think?" He gave her a look. "Right, you're a cocksucker."

"You mean Bloodsucker."

"Isn't that what I said?" She asked, seemingly genuine.

* * *

**She had the World**

Autumn grabbed her blue zip up hoodie, and walked outside into the brisk night.

She could see her breath. Ryan held her hand, and they walked into the vast field that encircled the house.

"What did you do, to get here?" Ryan asked.

"Well, obviously we got the fuck out of town…" She observed their hands, "And then, we headed as far as money could take us. We actually ran into some rich relative of Jon's and he supplied us for a bit. We stayed with him. But he died, mysteriously. The thing was… that the guy was fine, so I think someone was following us for a bit, and he killed him. But I think we lost followers when we set up here."

"So… Are you and Jon, ya know…"

Autumn caught on after a long pause. "Oh! No, he's great but we've never really tried anything."

"That's okay. I had you pegged as a virgin anyways."

Autumn smacked his arm, and stopped walking.

"Just an observation," He said in reparation.

Nonetheless, Autumn twined her fingers in his, enjoying his strange humor. His fingers were long and gangly, much like his body. He was wearing strange clothing, which never bothered her until now.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh, this is a vest I picked up. And these are striped vintage pants, and _these_," He said, gesturing to his feet, "Are my favourite shoes." He beamed.

"Well, I like your floral shirt at least." She looked up at him shyly.

He suddenly pulled her in, and kissed her.

"What the hell?" She said, pulling back for a second. She glanced at his lips then at his brown eyes and innocent face, and jumped at him, where they landed on the dewy grass. She kissed him back, and they stayed like that.

Hours passed and the moon set, and the sky was turning a pinkish color.

Ryan started humming a tune. "When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night." He continued humming, occasionally singing when gaining that courage.

She hummed along, but to a different tune.

He leaned on his elbows, looking down at her tired face. She moved her eyes slowly to his, and blushed.

"She held the world upon a string. But she didn't ever hold me. Spun the stars on her fingernails. But it never made her happy… 'Cause she couldn't ever have me…" He continued to sing and hum.

She traced the tip of his nose. "I don't love you, I'm just passing the time." She heard herself sing softly.

"You could love me if I knew how to lie." He looked so innocent, "But who could love me, I am out of my mind." He sang. "Throwing a line out to sea, to see if I can catch a dream…"

They stopped.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"It's kind of my gift…"

"Gift?" She asked softly.

"When we turn. I'm guessing it's because I'm very…Poetic." He said the last part embarrassed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Most others think it's annoying." He said. Ryan turned his head away.

He continued singing, "I, I know why, because when I look in her eyes, well, I just see the sky, when I look in her eyes, well I just see the sky."

When he sang, she saw what he saw. Everything was different, in a new light, yet old-fashioned.

Autumn felt she was second guessing herself. She got up, and tried to diffuse her out of control feelings.

"Let's go back. It's practically dawn." She didn't hold his hand on the way back, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

At the house the door was open. What was with people and shutting the door? Anyways, they entered the house, and the whole place was littered with broken furniture.

Autumn went to investigate further into the house. She didn't find Jon in his room, and his bedding was ripped to shreds. Someone was here and took him by force. She ran back downstairs and her lobby was filled with vampires.

"There she is!" The ringleader said. Jon was being held back, and taken outside, but Ryan was standing there shocked.

Autumn didn't want a repeat from what happened all those years ago. She was strong then, but not nearly as strong as now, and she had technique.

She jumped from the banister of the upstairs unto a vampire below. After that were punches thrown, and expertise kicks aimed for where the sun don't shine. Someone grabbed her arms from behind, but she used him as a lever to kick all in front of her. She finally flipped herself over the guy holding her, and broke free, She finally had the exit, as enough were incapacitated.

"Ryan, I hope you're happy." Ryan was speechless.

Autumn was running outside to where they had Jon, and did not expect to see a whole hoard of vampires outside her front door.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled. Ryan chased her out the door, and gazed in awe as well. "Did you invite them?" She turned to him, and was also trying to figure a game plan.

"No, but they must of followed me…" Autumn gave him the deadliest of looks, "But they don't look familiar."

"Just come with us, girl." The man said, who looked like the ringleader, and was beckoning her over.

"How about no. If you let him go, I'll let you off with a warning." Autumn hollered back. Their laughter mocked her. She sighed and put her head down for show. She went upstairs to grab something in her closet, in a navy zip up bag.

"Alright, I'm going to give you gentlemen to the count of three." Autumn had come back down, and held the bag in her arm.

"I assure you miss, you will be better to us alive," The man in her driveway said. He wasn't believing her.

"1…"

More laughter ensued.

"2…"

"Autumn, what are you planning on doing?" Ryan said frantically.

"3." She whispered.

**OOUUU, betcha didn't see that coming. A cliffhanger, how original.**

**Well… I feel. Like a cool kid. REVIEW. -Sage94**


	10. Chapter 10: Angels & Kings

Chapter 10: Angels & Kings

Autumn whipped out something in her bag. She threw it to the group of boys, and Jon ducked. It went off, and the group and caught fire. Their shrill screams did nothing for to her emotions, as she was more than happy to see them be rid of her house. A couple vampires had managed to escape and were patting out the flames on their bodies.

Autumn approached slowly, and stepped on one of the chests of the weak vampires and kneeled down to their level.

"Who sent you?" Autumn whispered in a deadly tone.

It happened to be the ringleader, and he was wheezing. "Heh, heh. You'd think I would tell you?"

"Well, yes I do, since I'm going to kill you anyways." Autumn stopped for a moment to think. "What's your name?"

"Derek." Derek coughed and a bit of blood made its way to his mouth.

"Well, Derek, before you die, who sent you, where were you going, and where did you come from?" She listed, like it was her grocery list.

He coughed again, this time without his confidence, and complied, "We were coming from L.A. Then we were sent to follow you, try to find you. We smelled this guy over there, and followed, hoping to ask for directions, and hit jackpot. And as for," cough, "Who sent us, just take this number." He smirked at her, and handed her a card.

She made a disgusted face as he turned to ashes in her grasp. She turned to look at the damage done, only to catch the expression on Ryan's face.

His jaw was dropped, and he was staring wide-eyed at the vampire ashes covering the lawn.

"What the fuck did you just do?" He yelled.

Autumn didn't answer for a while. She rose from her stance and dusted the ashes off her clothes off her body. She took the time to search the pile of clothes left from Derek, but didn't find much other than his phone.

"Well, Ryan. It appears that I have bested a whole troupe of your kin." She tried her best to sound older, but still sounded young saying it. Not that she minded.

"Y—yeah, I see that… But, I mean, what did you _do_ to them?" He asked.

"I threw one of these," She pulled another of the things she threw at the now-dead vampires, " They're a type of bomb me and Jon fashioned. Speaking of Jon…" She turned to assess the surrounding for Jon, and found him crouched under their car. "Jon! Get your butt out here."

Jon crawled out from under, grinning ear to ear. "Did you see that?" He asked excitedly. "They were incinerated instantly." He came over, and high-fived Autumn, which turned into a hug.

They pulled apart, and ran to the house, all the while Ryan stared slightly weirded out. First he finds out Autumn is alive, then where she is, then that he likes her, and now, he finds she can kill vampires. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned, looking over her yard. Not one sign of the vampires.

Autumn and Jon packed up.

"I didn't expect to go that long without being found." Jon said.

"Yeah, I know." Autumn raided her drawers for her hoodies and jeans, and her toothbrush and shit she would need.

In total, they only had two bags, and ran downstairs.

"What the hell were you expecting?" Ryan said from the doorway.

"Well, we do have a plan. We can't exactly stay here, Ryan." Jon told him.

"Jon, don't forget the 'supplies'" Autumn said. She made air quotes around supplies.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot."

Jon ran down to their basement, and didn't return for some time. When he did he was carrying two large baskets full of weird-looking equipment and ammunition. Ryan's jaw dropped comically.

"Are you coming?" Autumn stopped to look at Ryan, with pursed lips.

"Uh, where?"

"To L.A. We're gonna find this guy." Autumn held up the business card.

"Well, someone's gotta make sure you don't kill yourself."

* * *

Kai waltzed into William's room, feeling slightly confident.

"William, how's it going?" William was leaning over a plan of the city, with Brendon at his side. They looked up at her. She was kind of tipsy.

"Hello, Kai. What brings you here?" William said.

"Oh, nothing, just seeing what's new." She glanced down at their work. "What 'cha working on?"

Brendon went to her side and brought her close.

"Nothing, just organizing another human raid." Brendon kissed her, and smelled the alcohol on her breath.

Kai giggled. "Where's Ryan?"

William glanced at Brendon, letting him know not to reveal too much.

"Oh, he went on a trip. He should be back soon."

Kai was tipsy, not smashed. She could hear the lie roll off his tongue like a siren. She giggled at his thinking that she was naïve. "I'm sure. Where is this trip?"

"West."

Kai got close to Brendon, staring him deeply in the eyes, using her gift; to get him to do what she wants.

"To L.A, to see Pete."

"Oh, I see. Pete? Where might I find his address?" She asked.

"Haha, Brendon, you need to keep that one on a leash." William said, gesturing to Kai, who had a coy look on her face. He snapped out of the trance Kai held on him, with an embarrassed look on his handsome face.

"You're very good for a young one." William noted.

Kai scowled. She hated when they would treat her like a child. _I need to fucking get away, _she thought.

"So, as you were saying; where is Pete?"

"I thought you were over him." Brendon sang.

"Well, of course. Just for future reference or something." Kai said.

"Right. Why would we tell you, though? You're happy here." Brendon said.

Kai folded her arms across her chest and walked out of the room.

* * *

Autumn was driving in her stuffed car. She looked in the rearview mirror, and pursed her lips. Ryan was looking out the window, into the midnight sky. Jon was fast asleep in shotgun.

They've been driving non-stop, and were definitely speeding. The highway was mostly empty, and they'd passed two major cities already.

"Ryan, do you recognize the house address?" Autumn asked suddenly.

"Well, not really." He answered nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not a house's address. It's a bar."

"A bar? Why would he give me directions to a bar?"

"Here give me the card, then." Autumn tossed Ryan the card, and he analyzed it. "You see the symbol in the corner? It's the bar's signature. It's called Angels and Kings."

* * *

**Sorry guys, for the long wait and short chapter :/. Didn't know where I was going for a bit, but now I think I'm on track. REVIEW**

**-Sage94**


	11. Chapter 11: High Hopes and Velvet Ropes

Chapter 11: High Hopes and Velvet Ropes.

Autumn drove down the freeway, still sleepy, but had a coffee in hand from stopping earlier. She sipped nervously, but never shook.

She saw the lights of LA blind her, even in the night. The group had been driving two days straight. Jon was awake, clutching his weapons.

"What are you going to do to the guy behind this?" Ryan asked naively.

"Heh, well, _hopefully_ this all goes well, we'll just tell the vamp to leave us alone. If not, we're prepared." Autumn said. Simultaneously, Jon cocked his weapon, making Ryan jump.

"You get the idea," She continued.

* * *

Kai was digging around his desk, looking for clues.

Finally, after cluttering William's entire organized desk drawer she found the address to Pete's residence.

She wrote it down, and placed it in her jean pocket and ran out of the room.

* * *

Autumn pulled up a couple blocks away and paid the meter. She checked her watch; 10:00pm. They walked, Jon and Autumn determined, but Ryan was shrinking back, afraid of the trouble that might be caused.

They knew they were there, because of a huge line-up outside of the location. The scene reminded her of really young Hollywood. She walked up to the front, and tried to sneak past the bouncers.

"Where do you think you're going?" A bouncer had her arm, and was pulling her back.

"Uh, inside?" She said. She shifted her eyes, and found she was drawing plenty of attention.

"Maybe this isn't your scene, miss."

Autumn looked down at herself and realized she was still in her baggy sweater and travel clothes.

She grumbled to herself and walked back to the car.

"Where are we going?" Ryan said, trailing behind Jon and Autumn.

"To change."

* * *

Later, after they drove to a gas station to change into outfits more suitable for a club, they went back to the address.

Jon had on darker wash jeans, the wayfarer shades, and a casually worn dress-shirt.

Autumn had on aviators, tighter jeans, and a bright deep-v and black leather jacket and actually carried a purse—no doubt it held her weapons.

The bouncer let them pass no problem, pulling back the red ropes. It was loud with club music, and had interesting choice of artwork; Music artists and famous people posed in mug shots. Autumn weaved her way through the crowds, eager to find someone in charge, a manager, someone to help her find the culprit.

She ended up at the bar, dragging Ryan behind her.

"John, you check the other side, I'll check with Ryan over on this side. Text me if you find anything." Autumn said. Jon left.

A bartender nodded to her, what she wanted, and she said, "Something strong… and something fruity for him." She said seriously, nodding to Ryan, who pouted.

"So, who would own a place like this, and wanna kill a girl like me?" She asked, more to herself.

"Exactly." Ryan said. He smiled at her and she pulled his hand to hers.

"Here you are." The guy handed them their drinks, and proceeded to clean glasses.

Autumn surveyed the floor of dancers, disappointed that she hadn't spotted any obvious vampires, or villains.

"I'm gonna go ask around. See ya." She quickly kissed his cheek, sneaking off to avoid his reaction.

She sifted through the crowd some more. Autumn found the VIP section after almost drowning in the tight knit crowd.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Bouncer, sir. Could you direct me to the owner of this place?" She asked slyly, and discreetly behind her hand.

"Pfft. What makes you think he would want to see you?" He said, not even looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant was: The owner would like to see me. We have an appointment, if you catch my drift." She winked, hoping she wasn't overdoing the cheesy.

He looked her up and down, somewhat believing her. "Hmm, I'll go check with Boss, I guess." He walked away, while the other bouncer waited with her.

The guy returned with another who had a headset. Autumn noticed in his aura, the way he carried himself, that he was most definitely a vampire.

"You. You're the girl our boss wants?" the guy with the headset said. Autumn could see his fangs slightly poking through his mouth.

She leaned in making sure he could smell her, and said, "Oh, I'm sure."

He practically shoved her into the VIP section, and led her to the back. Along the way to wherever he was leading her, she could see plenty of other vampires lounging, and drinking a red substance that surely wasn't alcohol. They turned to look at her with bloodlust. She laughed to herself. The guy with the headset stopped her.

There was a door. Big, brown, menacing, but she walked right through.

"Wait in there, Boss will be there in a minute."

* * *

Kai was sitting on a plane, headed west, on the private jet that the Dandies owned. She left at the break of dawn, making sure she was quiet, as most of the vampires had just gone to bed. She would finally get to see Pete. After all these years.

Autumn opened the door, after the enthusiastic guy led her in. It was too easy. She pulled out her phone, and texted Jon, letting him know where she was. She also told him to get Ryan.

She sat down and crossed her legs on a black leather loveseat in the middle of the room and went over a plan in her head; _I got in, so ask questions, and then get the fuck out._ There were too many vampires in one place.

Not five minutes later, a man, judging by ear, walked in quietly, but Autumn did not look up, and kept her back turned. She pretended to be innocent, yet reached in her purse for a gun. She kept that hand in her bag, her finger looped in the gun.

"I did not expect all you to be arriving alone." That voice. Autumn tried to place it. Where?

"And what do you mean by that?" She said coyly.

"Merely, Autumn, that I hoped my friends would be alive." He stated angrily.

Autumn turned swiftly, pulling her hand out of her purse. She was about to ask how he knew her name, when her jaw dropped. Her gun pointed at him.

"What the hell, Pete! You own this place?"

"That I do. And what, may I ask, spiked you to come after me?"

"I came to be rid of the person who tried to kill me."

"Try to ki—Autumn, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to find you."

"Why?" She asked, suspicious. She raised her gun, which held wooden tipped bullets, and aimed for his heart.

"I needed to see her." He gasped.

"…And I would help how?"

"You would help me convince her to leave. William convinced her to stay all this time you were gone." He said scornfully.

"So, then what did William do to you?" Something about saying his name sparked something inside her. Was it hate? Or…

"He gave me the boot." He cut off her thoughts.

"Why didn't he kill you? No offence." She amended.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Could you put that thing away?" He said gesturing to her still poised gun.

"Oh, sorry." She put it in the back of her jeans and her jacket concealed it.

"Anyways, I think it was because he lost you. Maybe he felt bad? In any case, he already had Kai."

Pete suddenly turned angry, like a hurricane, "You could have saved her. She didn't deserve this pitiful life."

"You don't know what he did. I couldn't just go back. I love Kai to death—still do! But I saw an escape, and got out. We already discussed this. Kai is alive, and that's reassurance enough for me." Autumn tried to brush off a wave of sadness, trying to peak. She would remain strong though.

"Of course I know what he did. He ended my life, and then he ended Kai's. I loved her so much, and he took her away. And that Brendon is no better. I, myself almost caved into joining the Dandies when I was first turned."

"Why?" Autumn said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The power William promised me. But then I ran into the most unlikely man. Patrick. He had tried to help me save my soul. Told me there was another way. But now look at me."

"So, how come you tried to find me now, not earlier? Not that I would have gone back." She added quickly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I sent people I connected with, after you almost four years ago. As soon as William banished me from the city, I tried to find you, determined to get Kai back, even after she was changed. Save her soul."

* * *

…. Five years ago…

Pete was kneeled in front of a standing and regal William. Mike Carden held him down by the scruff of the neck, with a serious expression on his face for once.

"So, Peter, tell me: why isn't she here?" William's voice was menacing, though if one observed closely, a hint of sadness could be heard.

"You can't get what you want by force." Pete growled out.

"Well, I did get what _you_ want." William snapped back. "And that's incentive enough. An eye for an eye."

"They don't belong to you."

"Well, it appears you are wrong again. I have one. And you are left with nothing."

"You bastard." Pete spat at William's feet.

William wiped his shiny shoes on the arm of Pete's sweater distastefully. "Bring her in, it seems Pete wants to see Kai." A wicked smile graced his face.

The door was kicked open, with Kai kicking and screaming; however she sobered up once she saw Pete. She gained a death glare. Brendon had her arms behind her. They sat her down without a problem.

"Where's Autumn?" She said lowly. But Pete was overjoyed; She was still human.

"She's safe now." He mouthed to Kai. "William, Let her go. She doesn't deserve this!" He said louder.

"But you did not hold up your part of the bargain Peter."

"What will you have done if I did bring her?"

"Well, you would still be out of the picture… But they would have remained human, and in my care. But you fucked up." Everyone in the room flinched, never having heard William swear before. Thunder crashed outside.

"You killed her, Peter, not I." William said. He snapped his fingers.

Brendon caressed Kai's neck before biting into her neck, like a peach. His teeth broke the skin so easily, and she screamed.

"No, no, no…" Pete mumbled and sometimes yelled. He watched as Brendon was draining her blood, and Kai's skin was turning whiter, maybe blue.

Kai gripped the armrests of her chair, and found she could not move.

Brendon moved to her face, and bit her jaw, then lips. For anyone who was ignorant of the happenings, it appeared to be a heated kiss.

Kai started gasping for air, and with a last effort, tried to push Brendon's face away. She was too weak to push though, and with a lack of blood, was dying.

Brendon backed off to assess his work. He wiped his mouth off, and licked his fingers.

"I don't blame you," She whispered. But it was too weak and fragile to carry out to Pete's ears.

Brendon carried her out, and stuck his tongue out at Pete, before slamming the door behind him.

"What have you done?" Pete whispered to William. Throughout the whole process, William had been observing the twists of pain in Pete's expression.

"Nothing I'm not proud of. Your pestering _slayers_ are next." He said simply. "Now get out of my home." The last statement was very threatening.

* * *

Autumn listened to the retelling from Pete's point of view, and found that she could never or ever try to imagine the life leaving her best friend's eyes.

"Is this what you did after? Start up a club?" Autumn asked. It seemed very anti-climactic to her that he would just move here to do nothing.

"Well, Patrick came to find me. It seems really cheesy, but we started up a band." Pete said.

Autumn cocked her eyebrow at this. A vampire band.

Kai slipped on her stilettos, and out of her limo. _Might as well not put William's money to waste. _

"You've done well for yourself, Peter…" She said to herself. She stood in front of the Angels and Kings' doors. 


	12. Chapter 12: Painting Flowers

**Chapter 12: Painting Flowers**

Kai walked in, creating a path, in a sea of people, they stopped dancing to stare. She went to the back, like she knew where she was going. But she'd never been there before.

She found the VIP section with ease, and was almost stopped by the bouncer.

"Oh, sorry, miss." He backed away, pulling the rope back for her to step past. Even this far out west, everyone knew her name. No one in the world was willing to cross the Dandies or William. And the Dandies claimed Kai.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to Peter?"

"Mr. W-Wentz is c-currently busy with a client." He answered, stuttering several times. Kai was frustrated. She wasn't used to this much incompetence in servants.

"Well, I'll have to wait then. Perhaps I'll call William in my spare time." She said nonchalant.

"No! I mean, please don't. Allow me to escort you to his office. He's just with a snack."

"Perhaps he'll share." She thought.

He told everyone to move out of his way for Kai, and she noted that many other vampires were whispering her name to each other.

"Here you are 'mam. Just wait a moment." Kai didn't want to wait. But she stood for a moment, and heard low talking. Then a smell hit her. It was like a chocolate, gold, rich and spicy smell. Kai found her eyes rolling back into her head, and saw that the scent led inside Peter's office. She shivered, before composing every single hair on her body, and burst through the door the grand doors.

What she saw infuriated her to the core.

"What the fuck is this?" She yelled. The scene was innocent enough though. Pete was merely talking to someone at a safe distance away, not even touching knees, but it was that specific someone in that room.

Pete and Autumn were speechless. Autumn started to shake violently. She stood unsteadily, but Kai leant down to crouch elegantly, yet deadly. She was going to attack.

"What are you doing here, Autumn?"

"K-Kai, aren't you glad to see me?" Autumn countered, still shaky, so it showed in her voice.

"Why would I be glad to see you? After all these years—after everything I've been through, you're still the same old girl."

"But you gotta know—"

"It's fine, Autumn. I'm well off now. I'm near indestructible. Not to mention I'm faster than you, stronger, and let's not forget that I am far more intelligent."

"Stop it, you two!" Pete cut in. Autumn felt like a child. Her throat closed a couple of times but Kai remained stone-faced.

"Peter, I came to talk to you, and all I see is you and your little harlot frolicking behind my back. Will was right."

There was a long pause between Pete and Kai staring each other down, meanwhile Autumn started moving towards the door with her purse.

"Is that what you think I left you for?" Pete said softly. "I would never have left on purpose."

"But you left, just like that," Kai snapped her fingers.

"What? Is that what they said—Kai, I wouldn't have left if there weren't any of William's watchmen keeping me away. The first night was the worst. You were changing, and I could _hear_ you."

The two were almost two feet apart staring intensely at one another.

"Lies." Kai said, backing off a bit. She was unsure of herself now.

"And on the second night, when I went back, they beat me, so I would leave."

"Meaningless lies."

"And then there was the third night." Kai's eyes bugged. "You started to wake. I saw you."

Kai's skin started to prickle in apprehension.

"And I thought you would hate me forever. I wasn't brave enough to face you alone.." Pete had her hands. Kai knew this was true. She cracked her stone cold shell, and hugged him tight. Pete coughed; she had a firm grip around his torso.

Autumn wasn't really listening to Pete's coaxing, and struck the back of Kai's head with a stake.

"Autumn!" Pete yelled.

"What?" She asked, she was still posed to try and incapacitate Kai.

Kai blinked a couple of times, before sweeping her arm under Autumn's legs, making them fall to the ground.

Kai grasped Autumn's shoulders, digging her nails in. Autumn rolled over onto Kai, gaining the offensive position. Kai brought her legs into a crouch and kicked against Autumn's stomach, and she went flying.

Pete stood open-mouthed, not moving for fear of not only his own life, but angering the girls more.

Autumn coughed, and recovered her loss of breath, holding her stomach and was hunched over, but still standing. She launched herself wildly, knocking Kai over again, and punched her in the jaw.

Kai responded to the punch but it didn't really hurt her. She shoved her off, and they rolled, trying to gain the upper hand for long minutes. Autumn finally had enough. She had several bruises, and cuts from Kai's sharp nails.

She was breathing heavily, and rolled off of Kai in fatigue. Autumn couldn't decide if she was angry, sad or happy. So she started crying.

Kai backed off of her, stood up, but found she was also tired. Autumn gave up quite a fight for a human. She dropped to her knees, and in stared at Autumn in amazement. They never had major fights, and this was the climax. Kai didn't know how to react.

Autumn looked at Kai's expression, then Pete's, and from her tears and sobs sparked laughter. Pete stood, still observing, not sure what was happening.

Kai thought for a moment, _did she get crazier?_

A long pause was held, with only Autumn laughing to herself. She was hurt and she was laughing. Then Kai got the humor in all of this, and started to laugh her beautiful laugh. Pete was still clueless.

Autumn leaned into a sitting position, then lurched upwards to tackle Kai with a hug.

"I missed you so fucking much." Autumn said.

"I see your language has digressed." Kai said, smiling.

* * *

William rose from his peaceful sleep, and walked to the kitchen for an early evening drink. He yawned and opened the stainless steel fridge and pulled open a baggie of blood, and poured it into a wine glass.

He went to sit in the den, to watch the sun set, but was almost scared of the figure slouching in _his_ chair.

"Brendon, what brings you here?" William asked, not quite as polite as he usually was.

"She's not here anymore…" He answered glumly. Brendon slurped out of a sippy cup filled with blood, completely contradicting his bad boy image.

"Well, did Kai leave anything? Any signs?" William asked calmly.

"I checked your office." Brendon threw down a piece of paper, with the necessary information.

"She'll be back, Urie. They always do.

"Like Pete? Aren't you worried about the fact she's visiting _him_?" He asked angrily.

"It's—that's not the same case. Anyways, he's of no competition to you. Just watch, she'll be back within a couple of days." William said knowingly. "You took some coaxing, too."

* * *

"What's going on Autumn?" Jon said, bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wentz; He came running, and I—" The bouncer started to say, running in after Jon.

"It's fine. Leave us." Pete waved him off.

Ryan came in a minute later, having been waiting behind the bouncer, having a more careful nature.

"Jon, it's good to see ya finally made it," Autumn said, half sarcastic.

* * *

Autumn thought it would be a good idea to check into a hotel, but what she didn't know was that Kai had already made plans.

"Come stay over at the Wilshire. I have a room booked, and I'm sure we could squeeze all of us in there, depending on how you like it." Kai said.

What they weren't expecting was that when they went there, it was huge. The front of it was nice looking, and really expensive looking.

"Kai, darling," An important person said from the front desk, "We have your place set up, and here's the key!" He handed Kai the key, and kissed both of her cheeks.

"What was that about?" Autumn asked as they were loaded up in the elevator.

"He's just a client of William's, so naturally he would supply me with rooms." Kai said this, pointing to her teeth. There were more vampires than Autumn originally thought.

"Oh," Autumn said dumbly. She felt vastly inexperienced next to these vampires.

The elevator ding-ed and Kai exited it, like nothing extraordinary was about to happen.

The room was less of a room, and more of a house. The floors were tiled mosaic, and hanging from the ceiling was a grand chandelier.

"So, you were gonna stay here alone, even if we weren't here?" Jon asked. Autumn was starting to feel the opposite of claustrophobic, which she was certain shouldn't be possible inside a building.

"Well, I like the view." She said, as if her actions were justified.

"Not that we don't appreciate the hospitality, but really, the penthouse?" Autumn asked.

"Like, I said, the view. Anyways, go do what you want, but it's almost my bedtime."

Ryan and Pete rang in, "Same."

"Just pick a bed, and close the blinds." Kai explained.

"Autumn, you wanna share?" Kai asked excitedly, because she almost forgot to ask.

"Oh, um sure." She responded, subtly glancing over at Ryan.

Kai grabbed a remote that was laying on a coffee table in the main foyer of the suite, and clicked a button. Several of the blinds slid closed.

In their room, which Kai picked, it being the Master bedroom, they started to chat.

"So, how's your life been going, Audy?" Kai asked.

Autumn was pretty shocked to hear her nickname said from Kai's voice, but answered, "It's been alright. A lot of running and crazy shit… I hear yours wasn't _too_ shabby."

"Kind of lonely." She said, and the sorrow was evident in her tone.

"Well, I hope I don't wake you up, but I probs won't stay asleep that long," Autumn said embarrassingly.

"I get it. These beds are comfy, but it's just not the same as the basement…" Kai reminisced.

"I hear ya," Two voices called out.

"Creeps!" Kai countered.

They went to bed, not really asleep just yet, but as soon as Kai saw the sun poke over the horizon, she pressed a button to close their blinds, and they fell asleep.

**WOOT. So who's glad I finally updated? **

**Well, if you aren't, then I am.**

**-SAGE94**

**PS. and as per usual, please Review, with some critique, else ways I'll **

**never know what you want. I will take suggestions into consideration.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Party SongTheWalkOfShame

Chapter 13: A Party Song (The Walk Of Shame)

Autumn woke up to smell sizzling bacon. She imagined herself back in her own bed, warm, and just her and Jon living it up on the countryside.

But this bed was way too soft to be hers, or for her to get up and eat. She snuggled a little against the giant bed's pillows, before her stomach growled in protest.

"Ugh," She groaned, and literally rolled onto the floor. She forgot about her bruises, and shot up off the ground, caressing the injuries. Autumn found that Kai was still fast asleep. She walked out of the master bedroom, and into the bathroom.

She would have a bath after breakfast, she decided; because her messy black hair was looking none too swell.

"Hey Jon…" She said, entering the kitchen. He waved, and said hi through a mouthful of toast.

She sat at the island, and tapped the table, not sure what to cook.

"What's there to eat?"

"Umm, I wouldn't recommend opening the fridge." He said.

"Well now I have to!" She said sarcastically. She regretted saying that instantly, because inside, there were three racks of canned human blood. "Could've gone without seeing that." Autumn squinted her eyes closed in distaste.

"Yeah, I almost woke the place when I found the fridge stuffed. Oh, and you'll have to order room service, cause it doesn't look like there's much else other than blood." Jon said grimly.

"Oh, okay. They really set Kai up." She said amazedly about the hotel. About fifteen minutes later, after Autumn had called, two carts of food came wheeling in.

"Brunch?" Autumn offered to Jon.

"Sure." The waiters appeared very nervous, so Autumn suspected that they knew about the vamps.

They left in a hurry, and had the two humans laughing at their distress.

"So what time is it?" She bit into some expensive-looking food, not sure about what it was, but decided she liked the taste.

"About 9:30am." Jon said. He didn't really touch his food, since he ordered breakfast earlier.

"Wow, so what is that, four hours of sleep?" Autumn asked.

"Two actually."

Autumn nodded, for this explained her still heavy eyelids. "Did you room with Ryan?" she asked.

"Er, no. I opted for the couch. No offense, I know you like him and all, and he's still my best friend, but he's also a hungry-ass vampire."

Autumn blushed a deep red, but had to laugh at Jon's comments.

They finished up eventually.

Autumn left to go have a bath, and most of the hard feelings she had between her and Kai were rinsed down the drain. She felt better, being clean.

* * *

"I'm going to go to the spa." She said, with the hotel's pamphlet in hand.

"Um, won't that be kind of expensive? I mean we do have to pay…" Jon said cautiously.

"Didn't you hear Kai? It's on William's tab. So he can pay for this."

"But won't he know that he's being used? If its on his tab…"

"No, as long as he knows that Kai's using it. Doesn't he still think she's on his side?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, I'm going to go enjoy myself. Tell them I'll be gone all day, if they wake up. And that I'm taking Kai's card." Autumn slipped out a credit card, out of the fifty other ones in Kai's wallet.

"Just be careful." Jon said caringly. "Oh, and don't forget your cell." He tossed it from where they put their bags, still unpacked.

"See ya."

* * *

Autumn spent almost two hours at the spa, amazed at the massage therapists hands. All the kinks were gone, and her bruises were barely felt. She sighed in her lounge chair, she was still in the spa, wearing a white bathrobe, and hair pulled back.

"Can I get another hot chocolate?" Autumn asked. Her voice was croaked out, because she was too comfortable to talk at all.

"Certainly miss. Your mud bath is ready when you are." Said the calm woman running the spa.

* * *

Kai woke up and was annoyed it wasn't even evening yet. She growled. But then she remembered that she was here with her best friend. Speaking of best friend…

Kai felt the spot where Autumn slept, but she was gone.

She got up, and went into the hallway.

"Hey, Jon, where's Audy?" She asked him.

Jon set down the mug he was drinking from, as well as the newspaper he was reading. "She went down to the spa, so I expect she'll be up soon."

Kai observed this Jon. She noticed how old he looked, and wondered how Autumn could manage to stay with such a mature man. But then again, it was hard to tell with the both of them.

"I see." she said.

She walked around the whole penthouse, and found Pete's room. She pried open the door, and he was sleeping I his boxers. His torso was exposed to the air, and Kai's eyes lingered on his abs. He moved a bit in the sheets, as the light spilled into the room. She couldn't help but notice the superficial parts first; she's still a girl.

"Kai?" He mumbled in his tired stupor. His hair was tastefully messy, and the eyeliner rimming his eyes slightly smudged.

"Just checking up," She said, completely composed. She was about to close the door, but he called her back.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanna hold you." He beckoned her to the bed, and she sat down next to him. He put on a shirt, to the whole world's sorrow.

He wrapped his arms around her tenderly, as if afraid to break her, even though she was just as strong as him now.

Kai gripped his shirt and was afraid to let go. Forget Brendon, he was a bus full of lies.

She didn't feel like crying at all, but more joy erupted through her.

"I love you." They pulled apart quickly, afraid of those words for a moment. Kai slapped her hand to her mouth, terrified of what she said. Pete pulled her hand away from her mouth and smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

Her hands sifted through his hair, and her eyes closed blissfully.

He pulled back for a moment, never feeling like this before in his long life, and kissed her again.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked. She had just walked through the door.

Jon and Ryan were leaning against a door, trying to listen in. They jumped when Autumn spoke. Ryan placed a finger over his lips to silence her.

She stomped her foot indignantly. She went over quietly to the door and pressed her ear to it. She blushed at the sounds of rustling.

"I'm sure someone is just…"

"It's Kai and Pete," Jon said quietly. They just found out a juicy piece of gossip.

"Really, guys, you're acting like schoolgirls." She tried to shoo them away.

An hour later, Kai walked out of the room, looking a little disheveled, but thankfully, Autumn moved the boys and herself to the kitchen, on the other side of the penthouse.

Autumn heard the door creak open, and moved away from the stove to assess the noise. She had sent a bellhop to fetch some groceries earlier so that she could cook. Autumn needed something to do.

Kai rounded the corner into the kitchen and almost ran into Autumn. Autumn pushed her out of sight so that the boys wouldn't give Kai looks.

She was dragged by the human all the way to the master bedroom.

"So, what happened?" Autumn asked, after she closed the door.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Ya know, just now…" Autumn tried to hint.

"Oh! Autumn, we just kissed. And cuddled." There was a huge grin that came with Kai's explanation.

"Well, I thought—Oh jeez, sorry dude." Autumn said.

"S'okay." They walked out of the room.

* * *

(**One Week Later…)**

A knock sounded on William's office door.

"Come in." He said politely. He put down an envelope, and took his feet off the desk.

"Thank you for the audience, William." Mike Carden said.

"Yes, yes. Now what would you like?" William asked expectantly.

"Well, sir, I—I don't know how to tell you this…" There was a long pause.

"Spit it out, Carden."

"There's been a huge bill sent to us." For effect, Mike held up a long list of black ink words across a white piece of folded paper.

"Hmm, did we take a hit?"

"No, the fortune is still here, and this barely scratched it, but still, I thought you should know…"

Will snatched up the bill, and read it over. "Hmm, it appears I'm going to have to get Brendon to bring her back. At least we know where she is." He finished happily.

"That is all, master." Mike said.

"You are dismissed, Carden." He said with a wave of his hand. Mike bowed out the door, and left the room.

William called Brendon's cell phone.

"Hello?" Brendon answered.

"Yes, it's William. I'm calling to tell you she's in L.A."

Brendon didn't answer for a while. "You sure I won't scare her off?" He said nervously.

"She's hardly the type, Brendon."

"Well, I don't know…"

"I'll come with you, if you're _that _scared…"

"Am not. When should we leave?"

"We'll take our time. Let her enjoy herself for a bit. But I want to be in Los Angeles to visit."

"Saporta?" Gabriel Saporta and his gang were the connection between humans and vampires. You could call them hybrids of sorts. William had encountered the youthful group while on a business trip. He ran into a group of pro Hunters (I'm talking bigger than Pete, Joe, Andy and Patrick), and Gabe had helped them out in a tight spot, by defeating them, and forming an Alliance with William's city, and the city of Angels.

"Yes, I hear he's throwing a summer bash this weekend." William fingered the edge of the invitation he received in an envelope. "I hear he's giving out type A at the door."

"Oh, I guess I'll go with you then…"

* * *

Kai had taken all of them shopping, fit for clubbing, buying a shitload of clothes a couple days ago. It had been nonstop fun with Kai taking the reins.

Kai was still out shopping with Jon and Ryan, while Pete decided to go hang with Patrick, Andy and Joe.

Autumn fell back onto the couch in exhaustion, and flipped on the TV. Something she hadn't had the luxury of having while in seclusion.

She found the TV guide and saw Interview with a Vampire. Finding the irony in life, she flicked to it.

By the end, she wondered if most of those things vampires did were true. Not all of them burned up, a lot of them kept their humanity, etc.

Autumn fell asleep, for what felt to her like five minutes, before Kai woke her up. It was still dark out.

"Yo, Audy! Let's go! We gotta get out and go clubbing. I heard about this party from a couple nice vamps."

"Who's all going?" Autumn asked, yawning. She was prepared to go, but she was just checking.

"Oh, um Jon is staying here with Ryan, so it's just you and me!" She said excitedly. Kai learned to cherish her time with Autumn. They couldn't stay here in luxury forever.

* * *

William was walking Hollywood boulevard, followed by his Dandies, dressed a little more modern for the occasion—Saporta and his dress code.

Mostly he was excited for the blood. Type A was hard to get a hand of, other than his city, and Gabe had it in bulk.

Gabe was Dj-ing the party, and had the Dandies their own section to talk amongst themselves. Some of the Dandies moved to mingle with the humans and lower vamps while William sat and drank his blood out of a martini glass.

Suddenly, something about the air changed. William could feel his pupils enlarge, and his tongue salivate.

**So that was my latest chapter; I hope you liked it :)**

**-Sage94**


	14. Chapter 14: William Beckett

**Twelve pages of one chapter, guys. You better love me.**

Chapter 14: William Beckett

"Kai, you brought me to a deathtrap!" Autumn whispered frantically into Kai's ears.

The place was packed with vampires, and another species Autumn didn't know of. But they certainly weren't human.

"Relax, you're with me, one of the Dandies, they wouldn't dare touch you." Kai said through sips out of a can of blood. Autumn didn't really oppose to the can, but rather wondered how you could mass-produce blood, if there weren't any big stories in the news about people dying of blood loss.

"They wouldn't put that sort of thing in the news." Kai said.

"Hey! What did you just do?" Autumn asked.

"It's, uh, nothing." Kai said, shifting her eyes, trying to think quickly of a subject to deviate to, but found it very difficult, since she doesn't usually lie to Autumn.

"Okay, whatever you can do with your freaky vampire skills, don't use it on me." She said with finality.

Kai crushed the can in her fingers, and lead Autumn into the midst of the crowd of dancing.

_Are you kidding? I'll be eaten alive! _Autumn thought frantically.

"Hey, you said you didn't want me to do—"

"I know, you just need to know how disgusting this is for me." Autumn said.

"How bout, I dance, and you wait in the outside!" Kai joked.

"Fantastic idea!" Autumn said.

"Hey, it was a joke!"

"Kay, just let me breath then, and then I'll come back in full party attitude on."

"Haha, just be back before the DJ starts, I hear he's crazy."

Autumn waved to Kai, and received a few disappointed stares from on looking predators.

She took a deep breath, outside the club's doors, savoring the cold air compared to the tight packed club.

"Whew." She breathed. The booth that was handing out the cans of blood at the door was almost empty. "Uh, hey, I was wondering of you had any water." She said to the distributor.

"Uh, sorry miss. Only type A," He said, flashing a toothy grin.

She grumbled and proceeded to walk across and down the street to go find a convenience store.

Her breath hitched as she heard light footsteps behind her. She spun, achingly clichéd, and continued down the street faster.

She finally reached one with overpriced products, in her opinion.

She started to pay, and felt someone reach around her to grab at a gum package on the shelf by her hip. Autumn turned her head to the side to catch a sideways glance at the owner of the hand. He had brown hair, and wasn't looking at her, but from his style, she could tell he was handsome. Hopefully he was; she had good judgment.

When she gave the cashier the money due, she turned and pretended to fall into the young man behind her.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"Oh, it's really no worry." He said sweetly. He caught her, and held her up by her arms.

She looked up into his eyes, and stiffened. He flexed his grip on her arms.

"William." She whispered. He led the stuttering girl out the door. She couldn't yell for help fast enough.

* * *

Brendon saw that she was alone on the dance floor. William had gone out, without explanation.

He came and took her hand from behind and kissed the crook in her neck.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Hello, Pe—Brendon." She fixed quickly. Brendon didn't notice, and was only happy they were alone.

"Glad I found you," he said. He missed her smell, her taste, and her face.

"We have some time, you know."

"For what? Oh, I mean, I need to stay here. I'm out to party."

"Are you here with anybody?"

"Well, n-not at the moment." She stumbled. She had to not think about Autumn. But she was very good at hiding thoughts from Brendon's prying mind.

"How's Pete?" He asked ruefully.

"Oh, he's got his own bar. I actually only saw him once this week." She lied easily.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't worry," He whispered seductively, and bit her ear.

The thing was, she didn't feel shivers of delight anymore. Her feelings were gone. She tried to fake it as best she could, but Brendon was a spark long gone.

* * *

"Shh, shh…" He cooed. She whipped her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

"No, go away," She moaned.

"I-I can't," William Beckett said.

Autumn cocked her eyebrow, and looked up at him. They were standing just outside the store, she, within his arms.

"What?" She said softly.

"I can't lose you again."

She went doe-eyed, and leaned closer, curiously. He smiled, so happy she would be so inclined.

"Autumn…" His voice was husky, and he was leaning to her face. He was considerably taller. He held her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head.

Before their lips met, she whispered ever so lightly, "I'm not that easy." Autumn kneed his stomach and shoved him to the ground. He coughed on impact. He almost had her. He grabbed at the air where she was and chuckled. She was still the same to him.

Autumn ran down a couple of streets, and couldn't find him behind her. _I don't even have Kai's number!_ She thought frantically. She slowed to a walk, when no one was near. There was a restaurant she walked into, for a safe haven for now.

"Just for one." She told the maitre d'.

He led her to a table out in the open, but she opposed, "Um, could I get a table way at the back?" She pointed to a table with terrible lighting.

He rolled his eyes and sat her down to the table she pointed out.

She ordered water, and some overly expensive sweet potato fries.

Not fifteen minutes later, she noticed her food was being set down in front of her. She went to say thank you to the waiter, but saw William instead.

She motioned to get up, but he pushed her chair back in and sat across from her.

"Just leave, Beckett."

"Please, call me Bill." He said.

"Whatever. Just find your own table." She dropped her head into her hands.

"You know, you're very elusive." He said, shaking a finger.

"It's not without reason. You killed someone. Right in front of me."

"Oh, come now. He's alive, somewhere."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, know what?" He said, backtracking.

Autumn realized what she said. "N-nothing." She mumbled.

"How would you know Ryan is alive?" William said.

"Well, ya know… a girl can hope…" she explained.

"Us vampires can too." He said, switching the meaning. He leaned forward in his seat across the table.

"You sure about that?" She said angrily.

"Well, as I can see that Kai did not kill you, some of us are still personable."

"It can't be a common trait, then."

"Autumn, you don't know what you do to me. "

"Yeah, I know, I make you want to rip my jugular from my neck. What's new?"

"I-I-I…" He stuttered. _I feel human, _he thought, though he wasn't sure he would say it aloud.

Autumn bit into a fry, and wasn't sure of William's motives. He wanted to kill her, right? Or was he trying a new tactic to get at her throat.

"What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

"Honestly, I have to tell you that I can't live without you." He said.

"Uh, you did quite fine without me."

"Not in that sense. You're like—I mean, I want to be—to save you." He was tripping over all of his words.

"Save me?" She laughed. Cruelly.

"Protect you! You don't know how many people would literally kill for a taste."

"I've been fine til you found me."

"And I'm glad I have. Because now no one can touch you."

"I am not any sort of property. Anyone can touch me." _Okay, that came out wrong,_ Autumn thought.

The tempo of the conversation drastically slowed.

"Anyone?" He said seductively.

Autumn felt her insides turn to mush at his gaze. His brown soulful eyes, his soft brown hair, and the way it reached past his ears. William, with his charming smile, smirk, whatever he used, she liked it really suddenly. She closed her eyes to keep those details out of his favor. He was too hot for his own good.

"How about anyone _but_ you?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No. You know, you really fucked me over."

"And, I'm sorry."

"Stop doing that!"

"What?" He was genuinely confused.

"That thing with your eyes, and—and _apologizing_."

"I have a _thing _with my eyes?" He smirked.

"You vampires, and your arrogance." She smirked herself, biting into a couple more fries.

"I wouldn't have to prove myself if you would just give me a chance."

She looked at him for a moment. "Beckett, that'll be the day."

"Call me Bill." He paused. "And isn't this a date, anyhow?"

"You wish."

"You've no idea," He said lightly.

"…So, this _is _a date…" Not a question.

"If you would like."

"Well," Autumn started, "I'm not sure I'll accept the idea just yet. But say, if we just met, would you treat me any different. If you were human. Would you give me this attention?"

"I believe that you would deserve just as much attention."

"No scent included?"

"Actually, that does add to the attraction factor, but you. You're so much more."

Autumn's interest was at its peak. "Like?"

"Umm, y-you have nice hair." He sputtered.

"Hmm, nice hair? The ever articulate Bill Beckett, tripping over his words, talking to a girl not even a quarter of his age."

Bill laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "How old do you think I am, anyways?"

"You look twenty-whatever. Judging by your other sense of style, maybe you're from early 1900's, or sometime then. Then, the way you speak. You're definitely sounding like you're from a different century when you talk. Not all the time, but you hear it."

"Very good. I'm 234." he said nodding. Inside, he felt a pang against his throat, that wasn't bloodlust. He didn't want to claw her veins out currently. The thing in his throat was sadness. No matter how he tried, he couldn't connect with her. He realized how old he was when the words came out of her mouth.

"So, that's not that bad I guess." She shrugged.

Bill's eyes widened; Autumn continued to surprise him.

"No, not if you don't think so."

"Why do you—" Autumn said, but William cut her off.

"Stop asking questions." He reached out for her hand, but Autumn flinched a bit.

"Stop being so… normal."

"How so?"

"You're not mean. You're being—ugh!" She thought he was being to human for her taste. She expected to be half drenched in her own blood right now, but she guessed wrong.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when you're you."

"That one hurt." He said, pretending to be shot.

"Well, should you be surprised?"

"No, because I've been an abomination my whole immortal life."

Autumn sighed, as he reminded her that he wasn't normal. _How could I think for a second that—?_

"And why couldn't I be? I can change." William said.

"You vampires and your mind reading." Autumn said, completely ignoring his question.

"It's called intuition, Autumn."

"Whatever, it still gets you in my head. And you couldn't change, because you already ruined my life. I was going to go to university, I was going to get a kick-ass job, maybe get married, and perhaps adopt."

"You still could. I had the chance. Multiple times."

"Yes, but in one lifetime."

"But one lifetime is so short, and boring."

"That's what you think. I like to think it's the longest thing I'll ever do."

"Don't you think it's unfair though? Seeing everyone around you stay young?"

Autumn stared at him disbelievingly. She'd never thought about that. Kai was still young. Ryan was still young. Pete was still young. William would stay young.

"I-I…" Autumn pictured herself forty, living alone, while Kai stayed young, forever. She'd have to watch Kai have fun, and possibly leave her behind. "I don't want that."

"Don't you?"

"I want to stay young." She said finally.

"I can help you there."

Autumn nodded slowly, closing her eyes. "What do we do?"

"Basically, I suck you dry."

"Won't that hurt? Like a bitch?"

"Not if you aren't willing. Take Ryan for example. His was most painful." His words made Autumn bring her arms in to cradle herself. "But I heard a rumor for willing victims turn numb, even liked the experience."

"Were you willing?" She asked.

William chuckled a bit. "Uh, no. I'm not sure any of my Dandies were. The more willing are the Europeans. They're really all for eternity."

"That's an awful long time. Who's the oldest?"

"No one's really sure. Some claim Egypt, India, South America, even Italy."

"Like in that Twilight movie?"

"Heh, I thought you might mention that." He said ruefully. "The Volturi are a powerful family, but they are not the oldest."

"Do you remember who turned you?"

"God no. She was tall and I can't really remember much else—"

"_She?_"

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"Not jealousy. Envy. Kudos to anyone who ruined your life." Autumn joked.

"Hey!" William said. Though he understood the humor in this.

"So technically, how old are you?"

"Twenty four, if my memory serves."

"You seem a lot older."

"Its what two and a third of a century will do to a person."

Autumn nodded, and finished her fries, and sipped her water.

"So, what are you doing here, Bill?"

"Me? I've come to check up on Kai. Brendon, her partner, was running like a chicken with his head cut off."

"No, I mean, what were you doing by the club? How did you know we were there?"

"I believe it was only coincidence. Gabriel invited me to a party, so I thought I'd see go while I was at finding Kai. And I found you instead."

"Who's Gabriel?"

"He prefers Gabe, but he's a popular DJ in LA. He also happens to be a close friend of mine."

"So that's his club?"

"He doesn't _own_ one, but he has been known to show up, play shows with his band. He likes to go to Angels and Kings."

"Angels and Kings?" Autumn lied.

"Oh, its Peter's club."

"You let Pete walk?"

"Well, technically, I kicked him out, but we've never had since you left."

"Anyways, back to early this night. Why were there so many vampires there?"

"Well, as I have said, Gabe is a very good friend of mine, and let's say he likes to accommodate his… heritage."

"Why did you use _heritage_?"

"Well, he's not exactly a vampire…"

"What's he, a werewolf?"

"How dare you. Gabe? A mutt?" Autumn jumped back at Bill's sudden outburst.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He patted her hands soothingly, "But he's a hybrid."

"So, like, how does that happen?" She asked embarrassed.

"Well, his mother was a vampire, and his father was human."

"She could still have babies?"

"Of course. Did you think we shriveled up or something?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Anyways, hybrids are all the rage out west. You don't see too much overseas."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's really taken as a sign of impurity."

"So what is your connection to him?"

"He saved my life."

"You're immortal."

"It's a figure of speech. I came to L.A forty years ago to attend the Oscars, and had a run in with some vampire hunters. He came by, and saved me."

"Awe, how sweet." She teased. "Do hybrids age?"

"Yes, very slowly. Gabe said he stopped aging around the turn of the century."

"They stop? So what's the difference between you and him?"

"He doesn't crave and survive on blood."

Autumn nodded impressively.

* * *

Kai continued to dance with Brendon, growing increasingly worried. Autumn better show up soon. Kai couldn't keep a façade longer.

"So, what are you doing here?" She hoped her words didn't sound too surprised.

"I just came to see how you were doing. To see if you're ready to come home yet."

"Well, maybe, I guess I just needed time to think."

"That's nice, so I'll pack your bags, and we can go?"

"Uh, I'm not ready—" Kai was cut off by the mike on the DJ stage.

"Everybody please welcome Gabe Saporta to the house, and his band Cobra Starship!" the MC said.

The crowd cheered loudly, as Gabriel stepped on stage. His hat shaded his face, and he looked up to greet the crowds.

"Take it away, Suarez." He whispered.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, thanks for coming out tonight. I'd like to give a shout out to some old friends of mine. Give it up for the Dandies!" Gabe gestured to the VIP section, where an entire table of vampires raised their glasses.

"Is everybody ready to party?" He yelled.

**Thanks for reading, got a couple chapters to go. Also, I'd like to announce a sequel coming up, so after this is done, look out for it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rumored Nights

**Can you believe a procrastinator actually got this far in chapters? Me neither.**

**Gonna get pretty steamy... ;)**

**Here ya go. Review on your way out…**

Chapter 15: Rumored Nights

"So, where's William?" Kai asked anxiously. She was worried he'd find Autumn… and that would be the end.

"He left suddenly. I suspect he was bored, but let's just enjoy ourselves while he's not here to reprimand us." He said suggestively.

"God, is sex all you think of?" She blurted out. She slapped her hand over her mouth quickly.

"Excuse me?" He said lowly.

"I mean, can't we have any depth? I want to travel, see places. I mean, I know you like it home, but doesn't domination bore you?" Kai rambled.

"Actually, I find it rather invigorating."

"Brendon, if you want to stay with me, we gotta find a medium. I can stand us drinking blood, but to the extent back home? That's excessive."

"You'll realize what we do is best for our kind." Brendon said, continuing his slow dance with Kai.

* * *

Autumn understood him better, and with that came feelings. She couldn't help but feel compassion for this man. But the things he did. He was horrible. She had to take his word that he would change. She believed everyone deserved a chance.

She was walking back with William to the club.

"So, would you change me?" Autumn began.

"_Honestly_?" He said.

"Honestly."

"Well, in truthful terms, I don't even think I could do it."

"Why not?"

"I'm old, but I'm not that strong." William said defensively.

"Are there people who can?"

"I haven't heard of any. None that would have to face _you_."

"Stop with the flattery. I'm sure I'm just a bit above average."

"You've never had the chance to smell."

Autumn paused just a few feet away from the end of the line at the venue. There were still people waiting to get in.

"We can't go back in as friends. Not even look at each other." Autumn realized.

"Why not?"

"B-because Kai thinks I hate you. If she knew I didn't, she'd probably eat me herself."

"You don't hate me?" He said astonished.

"…No?" She said, looking up into his eyes. In fact, she rather liked him. "By what standards do you mean hate?"

"Would you leave me?"

"I think we made progress." She said, gripping the front of his designer jacket, stepping closer to him. She hadn't answered the question directly, but this distracted him from that fact.

"Me too." He said. He leaned in and tilted his head, and tangled his hand in her hair behind her neck. William was sure this time she wouldn't run away.

Their lips met briefly, as Autumn was the first to pull back, William was still waiting for more, his eyes closed. Autumn had to smile at her effect on him. William snapped his eyes open with surprise in them.

"Is that all?" He said playfully.

"Don't push it." She said sweetly.

"Of course, my dear." He bowed shallowly.

They looked into the other's eyes, and Autumn's cheeks burned. William smirked.

"Who's going in first?" He asked.

"I'll go, but I got to leave with Kai."

"That's a shame. I so wish you could have seen Gabriel in action.

"Same. You go in after me after counting to a thousand." She said.

"300." William countered.

"500."

"Done." He dealt.

They shook hands agreeably, and Autumn walked in first.

* * *

_Great, she's finally here, _Kai thought with relief. She saw Autumn enter the front.

"Brendon, I got to go back to the hotel." She made up quickly.

"Alright. I'll be here." He waved flippantly as she made her way through the crowd.

Kai made it look like she was walking in the general direction of the washrooms, and while not really looking, she took hold of Autumn's hand and dragged her with her.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Autumn asked once they were in the washroom.

"Autumn, I don't want you to freak out, but… Beckett's here." She whispered gravely.

There was a delay on Autumn's behalf where she was thinking about what kind of response she should give, but Kai took it for shock.

"What?" Autumn whispered back, she feigned surprise and horror.

"He's in the club, but we can get out the side entrance."

"Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

"Kai's here." Brendon said in his seat, once he sat down next to William, in the VIP section.

"You see? She's fine." William said, though he didn't really care.

Brendon nodded, but had more on his mind. "Do you think I'm addicted to sex?" He asked feverishly.

"I wasn't aware Kai let you into her pants that often."

"Well, obviously not, but do I think too much about it?" He asked again self-consciously.

"More than your average vamp, but don't be worried." William said dismissively.

"Oh." Brendon said glumly. "Do you think I should go see her at the hotel?"

_Autumn's probably there,_ William thought. He didn't want Brendon to know she was there. Or anyone to think he was going soft. "No!"

Brendon's eyes went wide, "Okay… Why not though?"

"Well, you don't want her to think you're desperate."

"Right."

* * *

Autumn and Kai made it to their level, and sighed once they made it through their penthouse doors.

"How did you know they were there?" Autumn asked innocently.

"Brendon came to see me. So I hoped you didn't run into his significant other."

A sudden voice made them jump.

"Hello, girls." Ryan said, yawning. He was in his silk pajamas. He looked like he just walked out of the kitchen, since there was a dab of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, aren't you looking debonair," Autumn joked.

"Ha, ha." He said slowly, deliberately.

"Uh, Ryan?" Kai said, hinting at the corner of his mouth. He covered his face, and licked off the blood.

"Sorry… So how'd the night on the town go?" He asked.

"Uh, none too exciting." Autumn said first. Kai gave her a look.

"What Autumn means is that we ran into the Dandies."

"What!"

"Don't be alarmed, I don't think they'll be here anytime soon, but we do need to pack."

"Like now?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Yeah. It's midnight, so if we got out by twelve-thirty, that'd be great," Kai said, looking at the clock in the entrance.

"Where are we going then?" Ryan said.

"Probably to find a holiday inn or something. I'll stay, but you guys will have to move. Avoid suspicion and all, cause I don't think Brendon knows you guys are here." Kai said.

"That's like asking us to trade a Lamborghini for a shitty Volkswagen." Autumn stated disappointedly.

"We still have each other." Ryan said, taking hold of her left hand.

She smiled weakly, but soothed his hand with light strokes of her thumb.

"You're right." She reassured.

* * *

They ended up having to wake up a disappointed Jon, and drive several districts away to go to a Holiday inn. They grumbled the whole way, while Kai drove, ever chipper to the fact that they'd be home free.

"Here ya are. I booked a couple rooms. Audy, here's _my_ credit card, so don't lose it. And I'll come check up on you later."

Autumn had a room to herself, while Jon and Ryan toughed it out together.

A couple minutes after settling in, Autumn heard a knock at her door.

She looked through the hole, and saw Ryan, comically shuffling his feet.

"I didn't order room service." She said seriously after opening the door.

"Funny. Can I come in?"

"Is it true you guys need permission to get in."

"Not at all. In fact we ask out of common courtesy, but if you want, I will wait out here all night." He said shyly.

"Come in." Autumn blushed. The little shy mannerisms Ryan had made her adjust to the shyness unconsciously.

" Finally…" he said, and then chuckled nervously now that he had entered the room at last.

"It's, uh, the same room as yours." Autumn said, crossing her arms over her chest in angst.

"I like it better in here." He smiled.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"How about a movie…" Ryan suggested. He had mischief on his mind, but preferred to beat around the bush.

"Sure."

They lay next to each other on one of the double beds, and Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ryan took the remote, and flicked on the TV, and flipped through channels.

"Sports?" He mumbled. She didn't answer or jump in excitement so he took that as a no and continued flipping through. "Women's network? Cooking? TV ads? Dancing with the stars?" And Autumn shook her head no for each one.

"Do you really take me for someone to watch women's network?" She asked as he flicked through another three channels. "Ouu, Peter Pan!" She cooed before he could respond.

He set down the remote, and they watched _Peter Pan_.

Autumn loved the classic, as well as the motion picture they were watching currently. The pure innocence of the dialogue and characters. She often wondered how it would be to fly and live forever.

Peter was pulling Wendy's hand and her two brothers' took hold of her ankle as they flew into the night.

Ryan couldn't help but observe her expressions of amazement. She was completely unaware of anything other than the movie; her attention was rapt with it. He even caught her sometimes mouthing the words to it.

The movie was coming to an end, and Ryan couldn't hold out any longer.

"To die would be an awfully big adventu—" Peter's words were cut off mid sentence as Ryan shut off the TV.

"I was watching that." Autumn said.

"I know." Was all Ryan said.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

He leaned on his elbow so he was slightly leaning over her.

"Ryan." She warned.

He gave her a single stare. He moved so close so they were touching noses. Autumn giggled at the close proximity, and draped her arms over his shoulders, linking her fingers behind his head, and pulled him close so that he was over her on all fours.

"Ryan, I said, why did you do—" Ryan cut off her next words with a kiss. She felt weird about it. She felt his enthusiasm, but couldn't match it. There was too much to compare. Ryan was so… unrefined, that it bugged her.

But Ryan was cute. She could see herself living with him; growing old. But how could she, when he was a vampire just like everyone else. Her love life was fucked. She should've found a mortal while she had the chance. Vampires were so overrated. Yet, she couldn't resist something as simple as forever. She could do shit over.

"Ry—" She said between breaks of his kissing. He didn't stop, because he thought she was saying his name in joy.

That's when he brought in the tongue. Autumn wasn't all for it, because it added an 'ew' factor, but Ryan went crazy. Autumn played along and ran her tongue over his teeth, purposefully avoiding his tongue.

Autumn had to pull away to breath, but Ryan pulled her back.

"No Ryan." She said weakly. She firmed up, and said again, "Ryan, no."

He growled and snapped back, but grazed one of his canines on her bottom lip.

She yelped, and kicked him back. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled.

He shook his head quickly, and said, "What?"

"Look what you did!" She said, dabbing at her lip.

"It's just a scratch." He mumbled.

"I don't care. What the heck were you thinking?" She got up to face the mirror in the washroom.

He raced after her to the washroom, and grasped her shoulders facing both of their reflections, looking at hers in particular.

"You don't get it do you?" Ryan said, "You don't share this." He held up her hand with the drops of blood on the fingers that touched her wound. "Don't you think it's selfish? Not even one nibble, if I asked nicely."

"Is this all about blood? I don't have to let you." She said.

"Just let me taste it." He said greedily.

"Get out." She said calmly. She resumed observing the scratch, and rinsed a facecloth over it. Ryan just stared back dumbly. "Did I stutter? I said get out."

He glared for a second, and walked out of the washroom, and seconds later the door. It kind of bothered her that he didn't slam the door. He'd been so out of character but he was still a nice guy, and he only slipped up a bit.

She might have been a little harsh.

_How _should_ I act when I'm put in danger?

* * *

_

Kai was back at the penthouse, sighing on the couch, for she had just fumed the whole place with scented candles. All the beds, couches, tables, rooms, etc.

She went rigid when she heard a rap at the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and she sure as hell didn't expect…

"Kai, Darling!" Brendon said, dropping his coat on the floor, as if he expected someone to pick it up after him.

"Uh, hey, Brendon." She said slowly, digesting the situation. "What are you doing?"

"Come to see if you need any cheering up."

"Well, I'm fine. No bruises or scars. Should I be worried?"

"No, I guess not. But can't I see my lady?" he said with propriety.

Kai didn't want to rouse suspicion, so she played along. She invited him to the kitchen for a drink. Brendon was worried by how stocked the fridge was. It looked like she was planning on staying for a long time.

"So, um, when were you planning on heading back?" He said. His voice cracked several times. Brendon hoped she didn't notice.

"I'm not sure. I need some 'me time'. You know?"

"But don't you miss the 'we time'?" He asked fervently.

She hesitated for a second, almost blurting out "no". He noticed her hesitation, and was determined to make her want him. He could be very persuasive.

"There has to be something about me you miss." He said slyly, moving in. He was hoping she'd answer, but since she didn't, he narrowed his eyes.

"Hold that thought." She said. She ran to the washroom, and started brainstorming for a plot. _How to get him out, how to get him out…_

She heard a knock, and Brendon burst in.

"You know, you can't just leave. You have to stay with us. It's dangerous out in the world. Dandies are respected, but there are a lot of people who want to hurt us…"

Kai heard him babble, with his finger pointed at her. She rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time he would lecture her about their history. He was so hot when he talked, but he needed to shut the hell up. She jumped on him, and kissed him, this being the only way he'd ever shut his mouth.

He stopped talking, obviously, and stumbled, carrying her backwards out the door, and knocked several things over. Neither were being gentle.

"Honey, I'm home!" said a singsong voice. A boyish chuckle sounded shortly after, and Kai stopped kissing. _Holy shit, why'd you have to come now?_

"Kai? Where're Autumn, and the others?" Someone said from the front of the penthouse. Kai jumped off of Brendon. She really fucked up now.

"Not now…" Kai mumbled.

"Who is that?" Brendon whispered, holding her close.

"Kai, come out!"

* * *

Pete walked in the double doors, humming, feeling great. He'd brought a single little pink flower for his Kai, and was going to tell her he loves her. Everyone was safe.

"Honey, I'm home!" Pete called. He chuckled at his own silliness, expecting Autumn, Ryan or Jon to make some sarcastic comment at his odd behavior. When no one answered, he was a little weirded out.

"Kai? Where're Autumn, and the others?" He said. Pete noticed a single black coat on the ground. He picked it up and sniffed it. This couldn't be good.

"Kai, Come out!" He shouted. He was so nervous. What if she wasn't here?

Kai stumbled out into view.

"P-Pete, what are you doing… here?" she asked feebly. She slowed towards the end, since she sensed Brendon right behind her.

"Peter, how are you?" Brendon asked intensely.

"Fine." He answered. Kai could sense the ego wafting around the room, and felt like clawing her eyes out.

"So, what were you saying about Autumn?" Brendon asked. There was silence. "And _others_?"

"Brendon, I-I…" Kai tried to say. She didn't know how to patch this up.

Brendon narrowed his eyes, and approached Pete, snatching his coat out of his hands. "This is a new development. Kai leaves me, a Dandie, for the attention whore, Peter."

"It's nothing, Brendon, he's just—" Kai stopped herself. She didn't know how to say this without hurting Pete's feelings. She didn't know how to talk, period. Hopefully Pete would understand.

Brendon held up his hand, to stop any more conversation. "Peter, did you know just how _willing_ she was after you left?" His rhetorical question held just the right amount of foul undertone. If there _was _a right was of doing such.

Pete didn't move. His brow furrowed, and his head tilted downwards.

"Well, William will be pleased to know Autumn is still alive." With his words, Brendon walked out the door, and left the room thick with tension. Kai couldn't bear only hearing their breathing.

"Say something." Kai said finally after ten minutes. Her feet were tingling from standing so long.

"We have to get the others out of the city." Pete said in his stony voice. It was like he was a kid whose sandcastle was crushed.

"I took them to a Holiday out of the way." Kai choked out. There was a lump in her throat, making it hard to swallow.

"Can I have the address?" He asked, with purposeful care.

Kai wrote it down for him after fetching a piece of the hotel's notepad and pen. She handed it to him, and crossed her arms.

When she handed it to him, he looked at her hard. She had mussed hair, and he couldn't help but smell Brendon on her. He had to close his eyes.

He opened them again, and said monotonously, "I'll go check on them. I'm picking them up and then I'll call you, and tell you where we can meet up."

With that, he walked out the front door.

* * *

**Woo, I wrote a lot.**

**Sorry for my absence. I hope this shall tie yall over.**

**I recently visited the US, and let me tell ya, I stole so much wifi.**

**But I bought a book at one of their stores, and tis Burned, the seventh book of the house of night series.**


	16. Chapter 16: I've Got All This Ringing

**I'm debating whether or not this is the last chapter, I may write another chapter to tie up any loose ends… if you want a sequel, to see what happens after, just review. Or something to let me know you're reading this.**

Chapter 16: I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears, And None On My Fingers

Autumn was fuming. Apparently she was just a piece of meat.

She grabbed her room key, and a sweater from her bag, and ran out of the hotel, after calling a cab.

Autumn wanted to find William. He seemed like a great comfort at the moment.

She told the cab driver to take her back to the club. She wasn't planning on partying that long, but she just had to see him.

When she got there, the party was still going, and the line to the club was still going. It was only one, after all.

"Uh, I'm the plus one?" She said weakly to the bouncer.

"Under who?" the big guy asked, looking through a clipboard.

"The Dandies," she replied.

"Miss, you don't know how many times I've heard that tonight." He said, letting in three more gorgeous girls past the velvet rope.

Autumn felt a hand rest on her shoulder, delicately, yet firm.

"She is with me." William said behind her.

"Sorry sir. You just can't be too careful with some people." The bouncer said swiftly.

"I understand."

"So what brings you out late this evening, to a club full of vampires, my lovely?" William asked, pulling her inside.

"I had to get out. I was getting cabin fever." She said, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"You were just out earlier, though." He reminded.

"Yeah, well… shut up." She licked over her cut lip, and that's when William could smell it.

"Who did that to you?" He whispered to her, softly.

"How did you know it was a `who'?" she asked.

In stark contrast, Autumn could see his eyes darkening a shade or two, tingeing a deep red. He was not safe anymore.

"Are you gonna be okay? Cause I can leave…" She couldn't believe she was asking _him_ if he would be all right.

"No!" he said a little too quickly.

She decided to stay though, because his eyes had lightened considerably.

"No funny business, then?" She cocked her left brow high.

"None at all." He cleared his throat, and led her to the back. "But I have someone I want you to meet." While Autumn wasn't looking, he grabbed a can of blood from some random person's hand, and chugged it. He bounced back immediately to his former self and felt instantly refreshed.

The crowd parted like the sea for them. It was a grand assumption she would be dead before the night was out.

"As I was saying earlier, Autumn, this is Gabriel Saporta." William gestured to man in a boisterous conversation with four other people.

"Billvy!" The man shouted, overjoyed. "Remember, call me Gabe!" he patted Will's back, and smiled. He had on sunglasses, even though it was dark. He bowed for show, and then said, "And who is your little friend? Not another snack, I hope. I hoped to supply enough blood so that there was none of that."

Autumn gulped.

"It's William. No more _Billvy_." Will shuddered.

"Yeah, whatever, _William. _As I was saying, humans are my guests too," Gabe raised his dark glasses and winked at Autumn. He had a shock of red tinged eyes that made her jolt a little.

"Hello," She said back, taking his hand lightly. He had cold hands like William too.

"She sadly isn't for supper," William said flirtatiously.

* * *

Kai looked down at the ground, where Pete was, and saw a single pink flower, partly squashed at the stem. She bent to pick it up, and hugged herself tighter. She really messed things up.

_Pete isn't `nothing'. Why can't I just tell Brendon to fuck off?_ She wondered.

Kai crumbled the petals to pulp, and went to go sit and wait, flipping on the news.

* * *

Pete walked up to the Holiday Inn, on the fourth floor, ready to put on a braver face than he felt at the moment. _How could she throw me away for that scum?_ He thought.

Instead of knocking on the door, he kicked it several times. Jon answered.

"Uh, hey Pete. Anything wrong?" He asked nervously.

"No, just coming to check up on you. Can I see Ryan?" He asked trying to bypass Jon.

"Just, uh, take it easy. His ego is majorly bruised. Autumn totally shut him down…" Jon whispered.

Pete nodded, taking notice of Ryan sitting on a chair looking out the window who had his arms crossed and bottom lip jutted out.

"So, where's Autumn?" Pete asked.

"I told you to take it easy." Jon said.

"Whatever. Anyways, we gotta pack up again. Brendon showed up back at the other hotel, so it's only a matter of time before they come looking for you guys." Pete started throwing their things back in their bags, even though they were barely unpacked anyways.

"Hold up, how did Brendon know we were here?" Jon asked. Ryan was still pouting.

"He followed Kai, or something." Pete rushed. He wouldn't spend too much time worrying about her. She could handle herself apparently. "Anyways, where's Autumn's room?"

"Five doors down." Ryan finally spoke. He sounded pissed.

Pete shrugged off Ryan's anger, and went to Autumn's room. He knocked three times, and waited a minute. He didn't hear any shuffling of feet.

"Come on Autumn. We gotta go." He knocked a couple more times. When no one answered, he went back to the boys' room.

"Are you guys sure that's her room?" Pete asked.

"We're sure… we have a key if you need to get in." Jon said.

"Yeah," Pete said. He took the key and went to her room, opening it up.

"Autumn? Are you okay?" He asked gently. There was no reply, and Pete was beginning to wonder what Ryan and Autumn did to each other.

"Autumn?" He entered the room, and there was no sign of her.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. He came rushing over with Jon.

"She's gone, you idiots. Oh, Kai's gonna kill me."

"You're already de—"

"I know, Sherlock, it's a figure of speech!"

* * *

"Uh, Kai?" Pete said through his phone.

"Yeah?" She said tentatively.

"She's not here. The boys lost her. From what Jon said, Ryan pissed her off, so she must of left." Pete said. There was a long pause. "We looked everywhere around the hotel, but none of us could sniff her out…" Pete continued.

"Pete, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm gonna ask for Brendon's help. At least if he knows she's lost someone will end up finding her."

Kai clicked her phone shut, quickly, not wanting to hear his answer. She got into her car all the way in the parking lot of the hotel and quickly dialed up Brendon.

"Kai, what a pleasant surprise!" He answered.

"Yeah, whatever, listen, I need your help."

"Go on," He drawled. She pulled old out of the driveway, and down the highway, hoping she was going in at least the right direction. _Where would Audy go?_

"Um, have you—I mean, might you have… Have you seen Autumn?" She sputtered.

" _You_ lost _her."_ Although the way he said it indicated that wasn't a question.

"Yes, yes." Kai said. She wanted to rush, and he was just taking up her time.

"And what interest is there for me to letting you keep her, and run away?" He teased.

"Come on, you know I won't leave you forever."

"Somehow, that sounds like a weak promise." He said.

"Just tell me where she is, so we can battle it out."

"Sigh, you always were the physical one… She's at the club from earlier with—Holy shit!" The line cut off, and she pulled away from the phone. _Didn't sound too good…_ She thought.

Kai entered in Pete's number and called him again.

"Pete, get to the club downtown."

"I don't know if you know this, but there are many clubs downtown." He said sarcastically.

"No time for games. I'll text you the address, and you'll know which one. It reeks of hybrids."

* * *

Autumn went to the washroom, to sprits up a bit, since she was still feeling glum. She looked at herself, again, her lip was still a little pink, but it wasn't streaming down her chin anymore.

When she came back, she saw William surrounded by Gabe and the other Dandies.

"Bill?" She yelled.

Several gazes turned to her.

"Autumn, get out of here!" Beckett yelled back.

"Why?" she said.

"Why indeed, William?" Gabe said dangerously. He had on a smirk, and approached Autumn, dragging her over.

"Gabe, you traitor!" William shouted.

"Hey, I'm not the traitor. Your own men turned against you. And where's Carden?" Gabe said, beckoning a woman over who handed over a needle.

"Carden?" William tried to charge at Gabe, but was held back by several of his crew.

"Ryland, Alex, there's no need for that. William's my guest." Gabe said, waving to the two men holding him back. "But yes, Carden; the man you treated so lowly, he undermined your whole operation." Gabe tested where to put the needle on Autumn. She moved her arms out of the way, and Gabe shrugged. He pierced her skin, and drew out blood. "Put this in with the case." Gabe murmured to the woman.

"So who has the case?" William yelled. Autumn was feeling thoroughly confused. _A case? And I thought Gabe and him were friends._

"I think you know the answer to that, William. It's on its way to _him._"

Suddenly, the door was shot down. Kai, Jon, Ryan, Pete and his hunters Andy, Joe and Patrick were standing behind the broken-in doors, weapons in hand.

That wasn't what caused the more chaos, however. Sirens could be heard faintly in the background.

"Disperse!" Ryland called.

Comically, someone played chase music over the speakers, and mayhem broke loose, trying to exit the building. _They must really not like cops,_ Kai thought.

Autumn took cover under a table, and watched as the building was evacuated. Minutes passed and the building was empty, save for select people.

"Thanks for coming in the nick of time, guys." Autumn said, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Uh, no problem…" Pete said. He was still wide-eyed. He thought they'd all have to kick some major ass.

There was rubbish on the ground, and tables and chairs were turned over all around the building.

"So, why did they leave so quickly?" Autumn wondered.

"No one wants to be banned. The city apparently almost had it with vamps a decade ago what with the deaths and partying, but they shaped up. No one wants to leave one of the biggest party scenes." Pete explained.

"Oh…"

"Autumn! Behind you!" Kai screamed.

"What?" Autumn whipped around, but wasn't surprised.

"Autumn, it's William!" Kai said. She felt her point wasn't getting across.

"So? Oh, I mean… OH! Be gone, foul beast!" Autumn tried, pretending to appear faint.

"It's out of the bag, Autumn." William said, dusting unseen dirt off himself.

Brendon could be seen, crawling away, but William pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"So, Brendon, how long had _you_ known Carden was in on it?"

"I swear, I didn't know!" William wasn't satisfied. He tightened his grip on Brendon's neck. "Okay, he's been going on about how you weren't suitable as a leader, for months. Never thought he was serious!" Brendon's confession was rushed.

The rest of the group didn't know what to make of this exchange.

"Do you have any other information for me?" William said.

"They were set up at Las Vegas." He whimpered. Will dropped him on the floor, and stepped over Brendon's body. Brendon tried to scamper away.

"Don't move, Urie," Will threatened.

William approached Autumn. "Autumn, you have to leave."

"But, Bill, what _was_ that?"

"It was a… betrayal." William said, as if having trouble finding the correct words.

"Excuse me, but WHAT IS THIS?" Kai shouted.

Everyone had similar looks of confusion.

"It's uh… exactly what it looks like." Autumn said. Kai pulled Autumn away from everyone else's prying ears, even though it was mostly useless, since almost everyone was a vampire.

"But, don't you guys hate each other?" Kai whispered, grasping Autumn by the shoulders.

"Yeah, well, here's the thing… I maybe kind of like him now?" Autumn said, unsure.

"Autumn, you have no idea what you're getting into."

"Kai, trust me, he's changed now."

"What makes you so sure. You just saw now what he's into. Las Vegas doesn't sound like a walk in the park. It sounds like a sketchy deal in a dark alley. Except the sketchy deal is in Nevada, and furthermore in the brightest city in the world."

"Kai, he's not the same. He's been betrayed. He's not too far into evil. And… Bill is nice to me."

"I can't say I like your choices. But I can't stop you either."

"How about this: if I get close to death, I can switch to one of you guys!" Autumn beamed.

"You know what, that sounds nice _in_ _theory_, but I don't think we would find someone willing enough to change you."

"Why wouldn't they want to change me?" Autumn asked.

"Cause no one wants your blood as a vampire. They want tasty humans to stay human."

"Oh… So would you do it?" Autumn finished hopefully.

"… You know I'd do it..." Kai said. They hugged and fists bumped, and were reminded again of the good old days.

"This is nice Autumn, but I gotta find this case." William said, moving towards Autumn.

"You're not going anywhere, William." Ryan said, stepping between William and Autumn. Ryan certainly wasn't the brawn, or particularly the brain. He was sensitive. But he could do some seriously stupid things.

"Ryan, go away, would ya?" Autumn said.

This seemed to be the first time William noticed Ryan.

"Ryan?" Will said, intrigued and amused. "And what would you be doing here?"

"I'm here for Autumn… and Jon." He put his dukes up.

"Ryan, just shut up, okay?" Autumn demanded.

"I'm here to protect Autumn—wait, what Autumn?" he turned to her confusedly.

"You heard me. And I don't need much protecting. This room is filled with vampires, and I'd be dead already if I needed protection."

"But, I thought… you're shielding that, that _thing?_ You and William?" Ryan said. It was the ultimate kick to the nads, Autumn had to admit. "How could you?" Ryan backed away slowly, then walked out of the building through the back, with his head hanging low.

Autumn moved to follow, words ready to comfort him, but she caught herself.

She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. Ryan was a big boy, and he'd be able to take this… after a while.

"Bill, where are we going, then?" Autumn asked.

"We can't go together…" He said.

"But won't I be able to go _home_, I'd be found out. Then who would take care of me?" Autumn persuaded.

William looked like he was taking the time to think about it. Internal struggle was evident on his face.

A lot of the others were surprised he would hesitate like this.

"You don't know what we're getting into." William said. Though it appeared he already gave in.

"That's okay. We can't go back to the house, can we Jon?" Autumn said.

"Certainly not." Jon chimed in. He looked royally pissed at Autumn.

William got a weird look on his face. He'd have to get a full explanation afterwards.

"Look, the point is, that if you want to come with me, you gotta accept the consequences. There might be vampires as dangerous as I."

"…And?" Autumn said.

"And I guess that means you're coming with me…" William said with a sigh of defeat.

**That be the end of the chapter, possibly of the story. **

**Please review if you would like to know why the hell there are so many loose ends, and if you would like a sequel!**

**(I basically forced you to review, cause I left a whole lot out. And maybe you kind of want to know what happens next?)**

**IF YOU DON'T, then… I probably won't quit writing, but, ya know, its extra incentive…**

**-Sage 94**


End file.
